I Don't Love You, But I Always Will
by Frocin
Summary: It may have started as a simple crush that could be grown out, or it could evolve more than just mutual feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**( Finally rewriting the first two chapters, gosh I was bad lol I'll be honest- it sucked. )**

The hallways in the Jedi Temple were long and narrow, as the echoing footsteps were being tapped by the early night. It's widen windows showed the beauty of the Coursant's city lights and stars. The Temple's floor was covered by carpet, while the bright lights were hovering over Ahsoka Tano. She was carrying a duffle bag, while using the two straps over her shoulders in a form of a backpack. She stopped for a moment and ajusted the duffle bag on her bare back. Her eyes looked down to the floor fusterated.

She grunted to herself, " I can't believe this is still happening."

Earlier that day, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka sitting on the edge of the Twlight alongside Artoo. Her diamonded pattern leggings swung back and forth in return. The Duo were joking in their down time, about how many droids they destroyed at that mission. It was a small game they had of course, but it build the strong force bond to this day. Anakin would smile and laugh, as one of his gloved hands would run back his dirty blond locks. At the end of each rotation, it was worth the laughs caused by Ahsoka that always had its brighter sides despite of the war. He absolutely adored being alongside his Padawan.

The party ended when Obi Wan Kenobi informed Ahsoka _, "You will be staying at Anakin's complex now."_ The look of horror and shock contrast on her face and buried her blushed face/ lekku in then. A gloved hand patted on the top of her head, disarming the female Togruta from her overwhelming emotions.

Anakin laughed, _" Oh come on, I know you would love it to as well as me. How bad can it be?"_ He playfully punched her arm in the process. His words echoed and haunted Ahsoka's mind to now. She could still picture his stupid smirk by that smart comment.

Back to reality, Ahsoka looked up from the floor and saw Anakin leaning against the wall. He was gazing out to the window deep in thought, but turned and gave her a widen smirk. She rolled her eyes and continued walking towards him— knowing that Anakin was to 'pick her up' at that moment. As Ahsoka came closer to him, she could smell the over-powering muscular cologne that came from Anakin. His hair was half damp and dried, letting her know that he just showered earlier. He wore a worn out grey short-sleeved shirt; and black pajama bottoms that cuffed around his pale ankles... barefooted. Interesting.

He pushed himself off the wall and smiled, " Are you ready Snips?"

"As always Master! But... You didn't have to come down to get me. I can handle going up your complex—" Ahsoka exclaimed to Anakin. She felt her heart race by his smile.

" I wanted to come and get you. Instead, we met half way with each other so that I guess we're even." Anakin interrupted suddenly. He circled around beside her.

" D-Definitely."

The two walked up the long narrow hallway and curved over to the elevators. Anakin's cologne was still over powering Ahsoka's nose, making her overwhelmed and dizzy. Her head was pounding into a headache, so there wasn't much of a conversation. Yet... _He just smelled so good._

It was the little things like this that made it hard for Ahsoka. She remembered having a stupid crush on her Master since day one. Of course, Ahsoka always thought it would eventually die out sooner or later. She was confused if it was admiration... Or something else. It stirred many emotions underneath her heart, twisting every feeling into sorts of directions. She always pushed the feelings to the back of her mind in the end. Hoping that it would never resurface again for him.

However, it's good to admire people, but Ahsoka was told a motto ' Purpose before Feelings' from Anakin. Those were two different things, but reminding her about the ' Dangerous Attachments ' was always the crucial result of it. Horrible flashbacks reminded her of Lux Boneri, making her face sicken for a moment.

" Ahsoka... You seem troubled? "

" Not at all Master. Why are you asking?"

" Just making sure." Anakin whispered to himself shorty. Ahsoka laughed softy to his quick remarks.

It was obvious that he didn't buy her lie, so what could she tell him? That she had a huge lame liking to him? Ahsoka tried to avoid Anakin's sicken face then— she still wanted to treasure their friendship at the least. Yes, it is forbidden to form any attachment, but why is it so _bad_ to be compassionate towards others. Ahsoka continued to think about theses things over and over, and lost her touch with reality.

" Ahsoka...Ahsoka!" He broke through her thoughts.

The Padawan's eyes widen as she fell headfirst aiming towards the wall. The duffle bag on Ahsoka's back made her balance all at once. It fell behind her back and unto the side of both of them; it made a loud _'thud_ ' that echoed through the Temple halls. She gave a shaken sound from the back of her throat, as Anakin shot his golden mechanic hand to grasp her waist. He loudly slammed his bare hand against the wall for support— but slowly slid down the wall to the floor with her. Their eyes were locked on each other during the whole time. Anakin rested by her side, still holding on to the shaken up Togruta. Ahsoka's hands were both fisted on Anakin's shirt, yet exposing his defined neck and collarbone area. His hand still rested on the wall, but near Ahsoka's side darken lekku. They were both breathing hard in shock and realization of the whole situation.

Several seconds past by, yet none of them are breaking the physical contact at this moment. " ...Are you okay?" Anakin asked softy as his face leaned in closer to her own; as a close friend he was to her.

The tune of his voice was always gentle and kind, but it seemed to be much more deeper now. Despite at times, his voice would change into a general commanding in the heat of the battles. Ahsoka couldn't tell what other emotion that lingered in his velvet like voice. In their past missions, there was another frightening side of Anakin; a angered more like _different_ person brewing inside of him. She ignored those warning signs, as the flashbacks were pushed back from her vision at Morris.

" Y-Yeah I was just shaken up a little. That's all." Her tanned hands left Anakin's shirt, slightly embarressed by his soft laugh that came in play afterwards. It suddenly sended shivers to Ahsoka's spine everytime by he laughed.

He quickly got up to his feet, and extended out his rough and strong human hand, " And that's all that matters. " Ahsoka reached her tanned-orange hand on his, as Anakin softly pulled her up to face him. A pale hand still rested on hers and crossed his mechanic hand soon after. It's golden and brassy finger tips reflected a shine, as Temple hallway lights caused that affect. "I still want you to tell me the truth though." He finished softy.

" I just remembered something unpleasant. It's nothing to worry about at. " Ahsoka laughed awkwardly, " Trust me. "

Soon after, Anakin grabbed her duffle bag over his shoulder like it weighed nothing. He winked at Ahsoka, whom tried to persuade that she can carry her own bag. In the end, she failed by the persuasion but accepted his kind offer to her. Both of them continued to start walking again to the elevators in the Temple; heading towards the dorms where the masters and apprentices stayed at.

* * *

The Complex's door slid open, allowing the duo to enter the small entry way together. Ahsoka took a deep breath to inhale the newly fresh scent, while she grabbed her duffle bag from her Master. She looked around the main dining area, that came with a metal medium-sized table in the middle the room; and two couches that curved around the small kitchen's counter top. Ahsoka's heart raced quickly when she peeked her head to the cramped hallway. There were only two rooms from down across from the other, and the bathroom was located in the middle of it.

 _" Just think it's a sleepover for a few months, Come on 'Soka you always spend a ridiculous amount of time with Skyguy. You got this, its not like he going to give long lectures about everything. "_ Ahsoka thought silently to herself. She smiled to herself as confindence beamed on her face.

Anakin walked swiftly past her, as she quickly followed beside him in the hallway. A smirk formed on his lips, and winked again at Ahsoka— in knowing that he heard her thought clearly. Her lekku and face darken at him, as she shook her head away from him. He opened the door on the left wall, and lead both of them to the dark room. The hallway light was left on, contrasting their faces by the yellowish light and total darkness. There was only a Futon-bed that rested on far left corner; that had tanned color blankets and two large pillows with it.

He looked at the opposite direction, " I will get your bed and furniture in soon as I can so..." There was a hint of embarrassment in his voice then. His mechanic hand scratch behind his neck, " I hope you don't mind this for the time being."

Ahsoka shook her head, " I don't at all. It's totally understandable Master and thank you for everything." Anakin's eyes soften and returned to meet hers as she smiled in the most honest truth. "... And I'm grateful for that." A soft ' _hmp'_ sound came, in a form of approval from back of his lips.

He yawned quietly as his bare fingers rubbed both of his tired eyes afterwards. Anakin's somewhat-blond lashes brushed on his skin, and the faded scar that ran down his bottom lashes. His eyes were closed, as he leaned against the opened door frame soon after his sleeply justure. He crossed his arms in the process, while Ahsoka was still close beside him. She curiously looked across at Anakin and tilted her head slightly. The silka beads that were attach to her headpiece made small _'beaded'_ sound.

Ahsoka could tell that he hasn't been sleeping well, however in fact _he rarely_ sleeps at all. She guessed it had been nightmares, but never knew the reason why if it could be the problem. What could he be dreaming about that caused it? Could it be visions? A Part of her felt left out from Anakin, making her heart tighten in worry and concern in the end. As it always did in the end of every situation.

" Mas... Master?" Ahsoka asked quietly as she took a soft step closer to him. No reply came from him. She asked again for him, "Anakin?" The Togruta leaned her head curiously, almost bumping herself onto Anakin. He was breathing softy, but rather tense from her sudden close presence. Several seconds pasted by, " Anakin... What's wrong?" That was repeated once again from her darken lips.

Perhaps her presence was too awkward, but was proven wrong as Anakin slowly open his eyes. Those eyes that were always pure and easy to read in several emotions seemed unreadable this time. They were calm yet dull that made it difficulty right now. His bare hand softy rose behind her front lekku, yet accidently brushing his thumb against one of it's blue strips. He finally rested his fingers to press against the silka beads from the back of her lekku. The touch sended shivers to Ahsoka's spine, making her to let a shaken sigh from her lips. She stared down to the ground, only to stare at the worn-out carpet underneath, and her hands fumbled tighten the duffle bag's handles. Her tanned fingers only fumbled on its fabric ever so anxiously.

Anakin's eyes soften as he slowly lifted the beads closer to him— gently rubbing and pressing his fingertips around every bead. His eyes were brought back to life by them, yet shinning by the hallway's light; as the blue hues and iris were exposed by it. " ... It's nothing." He softy answered but still running his fingers on the beads. " I just..."

"—Is it because of nightmares?" Ahsoka suddenly asked as she looked upon Anakin's eyes. His eyes twitched into deep shades of blue, as his fingers pressed harder on her beads. He was stirred in his spirit, according through their unshaken force bond to a 'yes' to her question. Her painted brows slightly knitted upwards in concern, " I know. "

His eyes looked the other way, somewhat ashamed by the truth behind her words. " What _would_ you know about it? Huh?" He sounded so broken. His fingers quickly dropped the beads and went back to his side, resulting by crossing his arms in front of his chest. " How could you _possibly_ know of how long I've been having them?" He turned his head to face the dark wall away from her.

" You know _why_ Anakin. It's because of the Force Bond we have. " Ahsoka calmly answered as she was searching to meet his eyes. It was the inner courage that beamed in her voice that kept her concern strong for him. She ignored his pained words that was aimed at her, hopefully and believing that there were no true intentions in them. " I know just as much as you know about you and I. It's something that—"

He softy interrupted but hinted a bit of annoyance, "—You have feelings for me. Don't you Ahsoka?" Anakin's eyes returned hers, but had piercing eyes towards her. His wavy brassy over growing bangs fell forward as he breathed hard in point. Was he testing her bearing or teasing her?

" What...?" She whispered somewhat confused yet fluttered by his words. It was the truth after all, just as much both of their feelings, emotions, and current thoughts were exposed through the Force Bond. " I don't understand what you mean—"

In one quick motion, Anakin step forward to his apprentice as she stumbled a few steps back. The duffle bag was dropped to the ground right then. He continued to corner Ahsoka until her back had hit the wall. _Hard_. She put her hands in front of them, trying to barriate little space herself from him. Her heart began to race and throbbed painfully, despite that he wasn't giving up this point. Anakin swiftly intertwined their hands softy, and pushed them on both sides of the wall. He was somewhat cornering Ahsoka to the wall— like a bug that pinned on a glass on a card. His body was softy pressed against her own, but it wasn't rough or aggressive. His forehead softy leaned on Ahsoka's diamond pattern one, while his rosy lips touched and ghost over her darken ones. Anakin's pair of blue eyes examined her expression, seeing if she was just as curious like her thoughts her telling him.

" Then tell me what I don't understand." He whispered quietly on her lips.

Ahsoka shut her eyes tightly, only to feel his lips hovering and touching her own for several minutes. Her lips trembled against his lips badly. She hated to admit it, but the feeling on her lips was inviting to her. " It's not... It's not what you think..."

" Then explain it to me..." Anakin deeply hummed on her lips. The sound of his voice was like deep velvet, but there was a teasing kind of tone to it. He released his bare hand from hers, and gently lifted it to Ahsoka's winged cheek– tracing the border line with his thumb and index finger. She had to say at least something to him for him to stop teasing her... Or was he for _real?_

Ahsoka opened her heavy eyes to meet his, but the words couldn't come out from her mouth. She was frozen and stuck by it in time, as the somewhat brunette Jedi Knight swept his scar cheek along side by hers. A long pause came into play, leaving Ahsoka's widen blue eyes in shock.

" Just kidding. "

In a split second, Anakin got off from her and walked towards his room. A soft _'click'_ was made, as he closed his door to the room and locked it. So in leaving Ahsoka alone in her room as she slowly slid down from the wall to the ground. Her heart was racing like she had just ran a mile marathon, and so many emotions that started to linger now. Her lekkus' darken in a deep shade of blue as well with her face, it was all just so strange but all so _real._

The Togruta couldn't considerate for a few moments, until she finally got up and closed her door swiftly. Ahsoka's back was against the door, as her hand cupped over mouth and blinked very rapidly. Sometime later, she changed into some plaid yoga pants and a crop top that exposed her toned abs. Ahsoka headed over to her bed quietly— laying down on the futon and thought to herself, _" what on the galaxies just happened?"_

* * *

 _Author's end notes: Again, I am changing a few things in the first two chapters. So be patient with me as I am updating and rewriting the chapters. I'm changing the senerio at months before Ahsoka leaves just to add drama in it._ _As always, thanks again for reading! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Full Summary : It started as a crush that would eventually fade out... Or so Ahasoka Thought. Ahasoka Tenho, a recent graduate of the Academy is assigned to Anakin Skywalker, A Jedi Knight and General. He recently accepted Ahasoka as his student, but he takes on the job unwillingly. During the Clone Wars, Their teamwork improves as the missions tense in The Order. What would there more to these two, more than heartbreak?_

 _Authors Note: Heya Readers! I am prepared to cry over these beauties. I actually started shipping Anisoka since I was eleven— Babe's first ship man. I enjoy them as plantonic and/ or romantically, but I just love how they already know each other so well. Plus they are flipping Hilarious bRUh, and I am planning to write this fic until 'Soka leaves. I failed to mention that the story line takes place in season two XD my upmost apologies. In this Fiction, Anakin is dating Panmè LOL *Erm* also enjoy this somewhat Changes... Whoop._

* * *

 _Chapter 2 : Under Strange Conditions_

The sunlight ghosted over Ahsoka's tanned orange skin, and leaving her eyes to open slowly. She fell asleep (In Ahsoka's baggy yoga pants that came in elastics around her ankles. And the same crop top that came along.) the flat sleeping pallet that had tanned yellowed sheets— the color that appeared on every Jedi's jobe. The late in age Teenager fixed her blue and white hair like, as she smoothed it out firmly. quickly sat up from the firm pallet, and rubbing her eyes in the bit her cheek to bit back a long yawn. She got up from the pallet, and walked to her long narrowed door. Meanwhile, memories came striking back like lighting, leaving thoughts to form.

Ahsoka couldn't brush off Anakin from the night before. She remembered how he cornered her, like a bug against a card and glass cup. The fact of how gentle her master was, by the way he intertwined their hands firmly. Ahsoka felt chills down her spine, while remembering the way Anakin was teasing her; by brushing his scar cheek against her own. Lastly, he let her down hard; by informing Ahsoka by the Jedi code. Of how it was prohibited, a master and student to even have feelings for each other. However, their bond was too strong— they were close indeed.

The Padawan opened her bedroom door, while closing the door in the process. Ahsoka felt steam coming upon her face, and she knew that someone took a long hot shower. She headed towards the bathroom, but to find Skyguy squeezing the mint toothpaste unto his blue toothbrush; from his mechanical arm that he lost earlier as a Jedi. He wore black pants that came along with his toned figure; and a burgundy red under shirt that was sleeveless. Anakin's light brown and wavey hair was damp from the shower; In addition, he had too much of that spear mint calone and again. As calmly as possible, his deep blue/grey eyes looked and met Ashoka's. She froze (while the Padawan was half alseep and dizzy from the strong scent.) and stared blankly at the young adult. Snapping from her sleep state, Ansoka entered the bathroom while Anakin moved over. She squeezing the same toothpaste on her own green toothbrush.

" Can I help you Snips?" , asked the somewhat rude Skywalker. His hands laid on the rim of the sink afterwards

Ahsoka sighed, "... I need to wash up Skyguy. We share the same dang bathroom now, and I am later gonna take a cold shower; because you took the long hot shower. For a guy who showers like a middle aged woman... That is."

Anakin scoffed as he turned on the switch for the water to come running down. The master picked up his toothbrush and brush away in silence, and following by Ahsoka as she followed the same steps as his. She glanced over Anakin and looked away, and He spit out the foam. Seconds later, Ahsoka spit in right after him grinning— like she had the last word. Surprisingly, Anakin spit again in the sink as he looked over his Padawan- smirking in a teasing way. It was like a 'Who had the last word' game suddenly. He finished washing up as Anakin leaned against the counter— with his elbow as support. His bare hand rested on his face, by fingertips touching his forehead and the bridge of his nose. Ahsoka's face lit in flustration, and she spit in the sink once more the water washed over the foam. Then, She continued to wash her face with her clean hands and soon with a towel. Anakin stood the same position, and surveyed Ahsoka— as she was putting her hygienic products away in the drawers. She cleaned the sink by the towel, then noticed Skywalker watching all along. She looked down.

 _"_ You seem to be lost in thought Master. What's going on? " ,Ahsoka blurted out as she looked into his eyes. Stranglely.

" I'm just surveying... Ahsoka." He replied, still on his position by his hair falling down. The tone by his voice seemed tiring at that moment.

" What are you talking about? It's our day off and I don't wanna fight with some droids now. " , Ahsoka alerted her master. She knew that when he called her name— he was dead serious. Why was he getting serious suddenly? She couldn't tell anymore if he was teasing or not.

" I am aware that it's an off day and I assure that there's no separatist attacking Jedi in pajamas. " ,chuckled Anakin softly. He gave Ahsoka a shy smile afterwards.

Ahsoka laughed," See, you can't be mad at me forever Anakin! I will always make you laugh afterwards... No matter what what comes our way." She softly ran her hand behind her hair like headdress and smiled. Anakin's eyes lighten and soften by her sudden action.

" If you say so Snips." , replied Anakin as his eyes leaving the committed Padawan. His gazed came upon the corner of the wall, avoiding eye contact with Ahsoka. He kept his guard up again from her.

She laughed, " I mean that truly, I'll always be here to make you laugh Skyguy. Even if there's a wall of hurt between us... Now and forever. You were always there for everyone and me during our missions and duties. I want to repay that someday." Ahsoka blushed hard at her statement ,but soon after return a simple truthful smile to Anakin. That's when Anakin let down his pride, and opened up to something else— his stomach knot feeling took over.

" ...Are you proposing to me just now? Or are you committing your life to me?" ,joked Anakin as he looked back to Ahsoka— whom obviously didn't get the joke. He realized that it wasn't a joke as it seemed.

"Huh... What do you mean?" , replied the confused student. Her white brow twitch upwards as the eyes widen in curiosity.

She paused for a moment, but continued," I-I don't understand what you are saying... ", As Ahsoka finished and walked out of the bathroom in flustered cheeks. She retreated to her room by locking the door and laid down by the covers over her heated face.

Anakin returned by his standing stance and walked out and into the living room. The master closed his eyes and whispered to himself," ...Madness."

.

..

...

Ahsoka sat on the round metal table, it was located in the Living room; with her study books/scroll material. She constantly buried her face in the book, while trying to keep her focus on learning more into the Jedi History. It was about 1700 P.M , Ahsoka felt that she needed to rest assure in herself— that studying was the best was to escape for now. She meditated earlier, trying to keep her tact from Anakin; who was suddenly acting weird ( No kidding, even when the night previous and how Skyguy was studying her out Pfft—). Ahsoka was in the Force State, yet trying to figure out how to improve her skills. The tanned Padawan groan in Agony; trying to overpower the short teenage stressed spam.

A few minutes later, Ahsoka heard a door open and clicked afterwards in seconds. It was Skyguy, he came out in a casual/ night-out wear to him. Since it was a weekend night, Ahsoka never thought about Jedi Knights having a night-out. Then again, they were regular beings with emotions as everyone else. Jedi Knights had families, friends, and lovers... Part of Ahsoka did fell at ease at the thought. Anakin walked over to Ahsoka in a fast manner, and in a calm approach. She wondered... If he was going to meet someone? The thought brushed aside, while she closed the book in a harsh way.

The Master informed Ahsoka," I'm going out for a few hours. If a emergency happens...call me." Then Anakin stretched out his robotic arm to put on a fashionable band around its wrist.

He adjusted and continued," I'll be back later, Tomorrow morning we will address your studies. So sleep well Snips." By the time Anakin finished, He ruffled Anasoka's head three times in a fast motion. His hand vastly slipped over Ahsoka's beaded headress jewery; that symbolized Ahsoka's Padawan rank. His fingers quickly held the beads in place, yet all in one fast move.

"Yeah, I understand completely Master. You are gonna be late!" , Ahsoka laughed as she swept his bare hand away from her head. She didn't noticed that Anakin held on to the jewery piece then.

Anakin walked past by his student and smiled on the way out. " Alrighty Snips, don't burn down the whole complex when I come back." ,hollered the rushing Skywalker.

" Aye Aye Sir." ,chuckled Ahsoka as she continued to open up the book and studied.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker was exhausted by the time he returned back from his date with Pamné. It was actually a good one, and they went out on a walk and ate afterwards. The stroll around downtown was great, it's city lights that talked out with the busy floating automobiles. They would talk about the weather and how things have changed over the past years. Anakin and Pamné enjoyed each other's company, they held hands tightly and kissed farewell as they parted their ways.

No, Anakin wasn't tired because he was pretending to be someone else; but just from the confusion with Ahsoka earlier today. He was the same man as always with Pamné, and with the Jedi and close friends. However, Anakin was a totally a different person when Ahsoka became closer with him.

Otherwise, Anakin unlocked the door and head in the apartment complex. The smell of heated leftover came in play as he past the kitchen. The lights in the dining area were on, but the other parts of the complex were off. Next, was the table that Ahsoka's head buried on top of several books/scrolls around her. Anakin came over to the sleeping Padawan, as he sat on top of the left side metal surface next to Ahsoka. He stared over Ahsoka's sleeping form as she inhaled and exhaled softly. Then She snorted loudly— Anakin laughed quietly, yet dying inside of how Snips just snorted out of no where.

In more surveying, Anakin's hand moved over to the books/scrolls that Ahsoka's been studying. He saw that she had plenty of notes in the old journal that rested unneath her arm. Anakin slowly lifted and open up the journal, yet he was impressed at his Padawan. She was tackling over three subjects: The Force, Battle Items, and Policics. Interesting.

Soon after, Anakin decided to wake up Ahsoka so she could go sleep in her room. He softly closed the journal and gently shook Ahsoka's bare shoulder. The Padawan mumbled in her sleep, but turning to the other side; and continued to sleep stubbornly. Her tanned back muscles tighten and soften afterwards, but leaving Skywalker impatient with his student to wake up.

" Hey Snips, It's time to wake up...I'm back and it's past midnight." ,whispered Anakin as he shook her once more. In return, Ahsoka slapped off his hand off of her shoulder. He was fusterated over the high level of teenage drama in his student.

"Ahsoka... Wake up now." As He slowly rose his voice over the Padawan. Anakin shook her shoulder a little roughly this time, but the sleeping Ahsoka punched him hard in the stomach. He grunted in pain as he decided to take it a different approach. Anakin moved over the study material and chair that Ahsoka sat on.

In the end, Anakin gently scooped Ahsoka bridal-style as she laid her head on his chest. She clung tightly unto Anakin's robe and chest soon after; yet his cheeks turned a few shades of pink. He carried her all the way to Ahsoka's darken room as he laid her over to the tanned palette bed. Ahsoka still didn't let go of him during the whole process,yet knowing the Padawan to be physically active in her sleep. That was the last thing that came into Anakin's mind, because he was tired all too well. Lastly, he uncovered the blankets by the corner and laid it over his student.

Anakin gave one final look over to Ahsoka, yet her face was buried with the sleeve of his robe. His gaze locked over her closed eye lids as he put his robotic hand on the futon. His two rough hands slowly went over to touch Ahsoka's tan cheek with the white tribal marking. Anakin's bare hand gently stroke her warm cheek, like he was studying a ancient egg or stone; yet he was scared to break it if he was too fascinated by it. Anakin's hand held its place as he leaned in closer to her face ;and closed his eyes and inhale her sweet ocean scent. While his distance broken, Anakin's forehead touched Ahsoka's own as his brow knitted upwards...Like he was fighting something inside of him. He felt their auras closing in the Force...like they were one in two of a kind.

Realizing his actions, Anakin snapped back to reality knowing the Jedi Code. He shot his deep blue eyes open and froze in his position. Anakin was breathing hard... He was completely lost in himself then. He regretted ever helping Ahsoka now, by this random act of kindness. That was the moment he knew— Anakin was a hypocrite now by his own words. He realized that Ahsoka wasn't the only one feeling the knots in her stomach. So what? It was a silly crush that she had with Anakin, yet Ahsoka was going to grow out of it sooner or later. Then why? Why would he still tease her while unaware and aware? The questions went unanswered by the moments and seasons.

During the recent events with the Bounty Hunter, Anakin began to have a strong attachment with Ahsoka. He almost losted her, by the hatch that lead into space; and how she held on to life with his very own hands. Afterwards, Ahsoka was fine knowing the circumstances of her life; but Anakin was stil shaken up by the gamble between them and the Bounty Hunter. He remembered of how he distant himself from everyone for a few days. It was a reality check, Anakin learned to not take that risk with his Padawan or anybody else. He was afraid of losing everybody and held dear to the choices he made. Even at twenty, this Jedi was still learning more and more about those Attachments. During the Virus Attack, serveral months earlier... Anakin didn't leave Ahsoka's bed side because of the gamble once again. He remembered of how he just looked out in space on the space ship; and praying hard that his young apprentice would wake up. She almost got killed... But she didn't.

He blinked hard at his student, while still keeping that physical comfort for her. Anakin slowly pulled himself away from Ahsoka, by turning his sitting form to look at the darken walls. His robotic hand went to scratch behind his neck and yawned...until he felt a slightly strong pull from his arm. He looked over to see the tanned student crying in her sleep. Ahsoka's face was blank, buta few tears fell over as the moonlight highlighted it.

...

" I still choose..." Ahsoka mumbled as she snugged up to one of Anakin's long sleeved. Her tears soaked unto the burgundy red fabric ,and tanned hands tightly held unto it.

She buried her face unto his arm, as her hands held on to his bare hand. Like it was comfort for her. "But... I still choose..." Ahsoka whispered softly as her breathing became in a rapid pace. This pulled Anakin's heartstrings in a way that was torn into two feelings—

She finished in a harsh tone, "Y-You..." The Padawan's night terror continued on as she shook in her sleep. Anakin didn't know what to do at that moment, he was like a young boy that was lost in a maze trying to find refuge. Not for himself but for Ahsoka. She squeezed her Master's hand tightly in fear. She bolted up to face Skywalker and screamed in horror... That really scared Anakin for the rest of his life.

Ahsoka Tano was shocked in two things just now: That nightmare/ terror that recently happened and the fact Skyguy was there with her. She looked softy into Anakin's eyes in a comfort way as her breathing began to come back to its state. Anakin quickly came to tightly hugged Ahsoka in a comfortable position on the futon. He breathed to her cheek, "Shhhhh... It was only a nightmare Snips."

" Master— It was real...!" Ahsoka hiccuped/cried onto Anakin's shoulder as she returned the hug tightly. Her hands clenched over his shirt as she cried harder in pain. A tear came running down her tanned cheek and across her tribal mark on it.

Anakin whispered, " Shhh...It's not real... I'm not going to make it happen in this real life, Ahsoka." His lips ran over her warm cheek and caught the salty tear. That's when he pulled her into a softer embrace as she melted in his arms.

"Yes... Thank you." ,replied Ahsoka as she pulled away from their embrace as they both sat up on her futon. Anakin and herself were still close to each other, yet they also kept their eyes locked on each other in return.

" H-How long have you been here?" ,Ahsoka asked as she blushed and looked away ;but look back at Anakin with confidence.

Anakin smiled, " Just now... I came home and saw you asleep on the table. I shook you while you were asleep so that you could go to your room. In return you punched my stomach and slapped my hand— hard... Look." He lifted up his shirt and pointed at the purplish and blue ,fist-size bruised, and toned lower stomach (but slightly beside his navel.) Ahsoka's jaw dropped as her face lit in shades of pink and embarrassment. Anakin laughed hard afterwards.

She apologized," I'm... So sorry."

"It's fine Snips... You seem very physical in your sleep little one. Make sure you are careful next time."

" I've been told that Skyguy. Yes I will be."

" Hmm Hmp."

" Hey Master...?", she asked.

" ...Hmmm?"

"Did I do anything else in my sleep?"

" No. Only that you abused me and your night terror. Otherwise, you were fine to me." ,yawned Anakin as he strech his arms backwards. He lied about her talking in her sleep.

" So dramatic in your choice of words... "

He smiled and chuckled," I know... At lease I don't have a dramatic teen attitude like you Snips."

"J-Jerk..." hissed Ahsoka as she crossed her arms over to her chest. She smiled afterwards.

" Don't we all... That is?" ,chuckled Anakin as he ruffled his hair.

" That is true.", Ahsoka teased as she slightly punched his stomach— leaving Anakin grunting in pain and Ahsoka waving her hands soon after.

" I'm really tired..." ,Ahsoka yawned as she was still in her long plaid pajama pants and a lose t-shirt. She streched her arms inwards and closed her eyes slowly still sitting up with her Master.

"Well goodnight..." ,Anakin yawned as he took off his dark red shirt and swung it across Ahsoka's room, and leaving himself in a black night tank underneath. It was tighten around his toned muscular chest as he pulled the covers over himself ( The sheets and blankets were also around Ahsoka.), and turned to the opposite side of the Padawan. Ahsoka's jaw dropped in horror as she realized what just happen now.

She screeched as she leaned over to Anakin, "What are you doing, Skyguy? Early around three A.M. and I don't have time for this!"

"Hmmm..?" , hummed the Skywalker as he peeped over his messy, wavy, and brown hair/head to Ahsoka— who apparently had a problem with this situation. It did seem a little... Inappropriate at the matter. Besides, his room was right across from her's!

Ahsoka yelled, " First off! Your room is right across from mine and you could just walk over to yours. Second, you swung your darn shirt across my room...A-And Third—"

Suddenly, Anakin grabbed Ahsoka's bare bisceps firmly; and yet she squealed loudly. He tugged the sheets around her and brought the teenager down to him. Ahsoka landed roughly on Anakin's chest with her hands rested on his shoulders. Her whole face was the color of darker shades of red. She wanted to speak, but was cut off by Anakin's 'shhhhh' sounds.

"Just... Let's go to sleep now.", mumbled Anakin as he held Ahsoka tighter.

Ahsoka blushed hard in return but smiled softly," Whatever you say Anakin." At that moment, it send chills to Anakin's spine. The way Ahsoka said his name, it always made his come undone by her voice.

" hmmmm Hmp."

He wrapped his hands around her shoulder and waist, finally content with his head on her other shoulder. His eyes closed softly and breathed in Ahsoka's sweet scent. At first, she struggled... But then laid still. She returned in, by wrapping arms around his back shyly. There were no words needed for both of them. They were tired yet they found peace in the end of their night. Or morning we could say.

To be Coninued...

* * *

Author's Meaningless Notes:

Oh my XD Some Anisoka action in this Chapter. Also I am continuing to write ' I am the Wind to You Sails' Please be patient with me y'all! ._. Also I might write a epilogue for this story, and I am guessing y'all know what the scene is gonna be honhonhon~! I also realize that all my ships are five to six year age gaps. Man why BRUH XD

Im hoping that next chapter Ahsoka is gonna explain her dream and her thoughts of Anakin. I'm trying to keep that build-up with these two. I want to balance the romantic scences and actually story plot. But that's what the story means— 'I don't Love you, But I always will ' meaning that sometimes lovers don't always end up together. So When ever I think about Anisoka, I see them as a couple/friendship ship. Love comes in many different forms, so I believe that every relationship has a meaning like that.

As always, thank you so much for reading, favoriting, and following! Very blessed beyond words so farewell! Until Next Time :]


	3. Chapter 3

_/. Author's Notes: This one is going to be tricky to be honest. YOLO_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 / A Fimillar Code**_

Ahsoka slowly opened her ocean colored eyes, and swallowed softly. She felt Anakin's faced buried on the crook of her neck, leaving his wavy hair spilled over on the single tanned pillow; and inhaled and exhaled softly. He wrapped one arm around Ahsoka's shoulder, yet Anakin's other mechanic arm rested around her ribcage. Leaving his hand rest on over the grey shirt that she wore last night. Ahsoka's cheeks slowly turned in shaded pinks. She tried to pulled away from Anakin twice, yet he only pulled her to himself more. Ahsoka bit her lip as his grip on her —held on harder, like a child holding a stuff animal for comfort. Despite that it was the opposite around. In result, making the Padawan's heart slam hard against the Master's arm around her. Apparently, they moved in their sleep that made them both lying hypocrites.

Admitting to defeat, Ahsoka comfortably laid against Anakin's back; making her collarbone define as she lifted her neck slightly. She looked down to see his arms embracing her, and was tempted to rest her hands over his own. So giving in, she rested her bare hands over his robotic and bare. Ahsoka didn't mind the cold feel to it, as she traced her fingertips the mechanic details around its fingertips and hand. Her other hand covered over his human hand, and held on softly like dear life like that one time; that they battle against Bane the Jedi Bounty Hunter.

Surprisingly, She heard Anakin mumbled as his light blue eyes came alive. Ahsoka froze in her position. (Even though he was the one spooning her) Anakin looked above to her shoulder to see Ahsoka awake as himself. He saw Ahsoka's hands with his own, despite of the different positions. Ahsoka turned her head to see him as she gulped nervously.

He laughed nervously, " Good Morning... I see you are snuggled up with me." Even now, he never broke their position and held on to her.

"I-I could say the same." She replied jokingly and slowly drifted away from her Master. In their Indian style position, they both left a fair amount of space between them. Anakin ran a hand over his wavy bed hair as Ahsoka laughed softly. She fought the urge to tug back his stubborn growing bangs. She also fought the temptation of ruffling it too, but disobey it afterwards.

"Your hair is a mess you know... You know. How do you even keep up with it?" Ahsoka joked as she quickly tugged his bangs back behind his ear. It took Anakin a flash back of how his mother used to pushed back his own; Ahsoka even said the same thing as she did. It kind of shocked Anakin at first, but he was at ease soon after her gentle touch. He felt longingly wanted by Ahsoka at that moment.

Anakin smarted off, "I don't understand how you keep up with your Lekku/Monterals? But why does change into different shades of blue?" The Master and Student looked at each other poker faced. Seconds later, they both broke down laughing hard at their lame comments for each other.

Ahsoka wheezed, "That was the best complement anyone has said to be, to tell you the truth, I don't even know why it changes!" She whipped a tear from her lashes, out of uncontrollable laughter. Her head leaned in towards her stomach, and held on to her sides. Ahsoka's Lekku fell over her head and exposed the base of her neck. Anakin laughter slightly deepen at Ahsoka, that continued progress of laughing all over again. His hand covered his face in laughter. At this point, he didn't care about trying to be a composed Jedi Knight at that moment.

Uncovering his hand, " I don't even know how I even keep up with mine, I'm just laughing at your reaction!" Anakin husked over the same reaction as Ahsoka. He patted on her shoulder, as Ahsoka was still trying to regain her composer. Anakin wrapped his arm around Ahsoka and pulled her closer to him. He could of sworn that he heard, ' I can't breathe' that wheezed from Ahsoka unto his dark red tank. Her hands pulled on Anakin's forearm playfully, as he embraced her firmly.

Anakin chuckled on Ahsoka's forehead, " You are such a dork." Ahsoka pulled away from his arms and ,looked at him; her smile was widen in happiness by her Master. Her hands still rested over his for arms.

Suddenly, reaching out his robotic hand, Anakin softy touched Ahsoka cheek as he traced the whiten wing with his thumb. Time seem to stop for both of them, as he slowly lean in their foreheads together. Anakin closed softly closed his eyes. Ahsoka swallowed hard and she closed her eyes— breathing in their scents as if they were sharing the same pair lungs. In that moment, there were sparks— a static like force connection lighten through both mind and soul. Anakin and Ahsoka stayed in sync, some shaking breaths but continued to stay normal. Both of their noses bumped around three times, yet leaving them chucking at themselves.

Anakin smiled and whispered," I'm happy that you are better again, I miss this side of you. This is the Snips I know." He rubbed his nose against hers teasingly. Ahsoka returned a smile to his words against her lips.

" I know..." She replied in confindence and open her eyes to meet Anakin's blue eyes.

She continued, "I know all too well Skyguy."

At this point, Ahsoka knew he wasn't teasing her anymore. He wasn't just trying to be mean to her, but to be the most kindest person that ever existed for Ahsoka. It wasn't like that first night anymore, because Anakin's eyes told the unshakeable truth— and told her up front about it. He was real to her. Back in, their eyes glisten their bluish color in contrast with the light, while allowing no shades of darkness between them. She closed her eyes softly as well Anakin had did; and enjoyed this moment while it lasted. No more moments were wasted, but something a stirred inside Anakin's stomach.

They held on to each other, but in total order and balanced emotions. Thats why the reality hit Anakin Skywalker. _It hit him hard._

Anakin shot open his eyes as his hand slowly left the Padawan's cheek. He looked over at Ahsoka, whom was drawn in to their longly embrace; Anakin gazed over her like a child letting go of a favorited toy. Like someone he could never have, or letting it go for a good cause. Ahsoka's eyes open slowly, as she realized that he open back up the distance. In that distance, it made Anakin move away from Ahsoka slowly; as he got up and left the student alone in her room. Quietly. Ahsoka opened her eyes to see Anakin walking away from her, that had made her heart throbbed painfully. It was was like Anakin had spoken,' I love you' that was never said— but was spoken in that recent moment.

Ahsoka pulled over the covers on herself, inhaling her master's scent that kept her company. She closed her eyes softly, thinking of about the most awkward parting. Ahsoka didn't want Anakin to leave her alone, but she knew that at some point— it had to happen eventually. With every seasons through the past year, she was growing older and a independent woman. The Padawan wanted to keep being Anakin's apprentice as long as she wanted. To walk by his side and to be there forever, that seem like only seconds; that eventually was almost two years later to this day.

When at the age of fourteen, Ahsoka was told by Master Yoda that Anakin was her new Teacher. At the Jedi Temple, she would her stories of the fearless warrior Anakin was— Of how he was brave and ruthless to the Sepratist and at Battle, leaving no mercy to the wicked. The younglings and Jedi would retell about Anakin Skywalker, yet comment of his accomplishments in the Clone War. She also remembered of how excited she was, and to be his student and become a Jedi like he was. Ahsoka's bright vivid eyes would dazzle over Anakin, making her wanting to be like him.

In the end, they were so much alike in how they bonded for the first couple months. In those months, they watched holo flicks at night, and he would be that brother/sister role to her. Anakin would tell Ahsoka about the battle stories, leaving nothing but the accurate tails of it. He would comform everything and talk to her if anything was bothered. Ahsoka adored her master so much at that time, and still even now, they fought side by side; and train together with their minds linked/bonded. Her master was the most kindest person she knew, not some heartless machine others might have judged.

Ahsoka ended her thoughts about the most admirable person, as she laid her head down the pillow. She closed her eyes and cheeks burned at the continuing scent Anakin left. A Moment later, she fell back asleep silently thinking about the absent person next to her.

* * *

Obi wan walked quietly on the hallway to Anakin and Ahsoka's complex. It was that same morning, about the hilarious pair that laughed their lungs off and had their attachment also. It seemed that Obi wasn't aware of this, so he knock three times on the mental silver door. Upon waiting, the Jedi Master laid his index and thumb fingers on his bead; it was a habit he picked up in his earlier years.

In one swoosh, Anakin was in front of the door in his formal Jedi clothing. He ruffed out his tunic and smoothed the wrinkles that ceased to form. He spoke, "Heya Master, I see you are early as usual."

Obi informed, "Yes... I am. I see you are prepared and ready for the meeting later today. Is Ahsoka still asleep or awake?" He stepped into the complex, as Anakin allowed Obi Wan to the living room.

" I think she's still asleep. Master, why do you ask?" Anakin had question his former Master. As he finished, they sat down on the opposite sides of the well owned couch.

Obi sighed, " She's coming with us to this meeting, didn't you tell her? I thought Master Plo koon had told you the details?" He crooked his head slightly at the miscommunication.

" How's Senator Amidala doing now a days?" ,asked Obi wan as he ran his gloved hand through his golden hair.

Anakin laughed shyly as he winked, " You know, same as always now. She is heading out for a conference sometime this week, so I promised Padmé last weekend that we will go out again. Before she goes out again I mean."

" I see then. You have been seeing her quiet lately suddenly. I am glad you two are rejoyced in each other. " , Obi laughed softly.

Anakin replied, " Hahaha... Yes. I am too, we are both overjoyed." His hands mashed together on his stomach and leaned against the couch sleeply. He closed his eyes to sink in his words for his Fiancé.

At his quiet thoughts, Anakin thoughted about the memories with Padmé: at Tattoine, as a young boy, Padawan, and body guard on missions; and so much from their fondest memories. He thought about how much she had been protecting him over the years, yet as the same for him. At the same time, Anakin still felt empty with himself and with his heart in gerneral. He had talked about it wit Padmé before, and she always stood by him by his feelings. She loved him to understand him more, and took Anakin's words like their were a treasure letter. He loved Padmé through the years and back, and nothing won't change that beautiful connection. Everyone assumed that Anakin was happy, but why wasn't he? What or something could make that void whole? Was it a person, place or thing? How would his happiness come in? Or did it come in words—

" _Damn- Damn- Damn- Damnit!"_

In a violently manner, the two Jedi stiffen as they heard a door swung open. Anakin thoughts shattered when Ahsoka came rushing out of her room, and rushed into the bathroom and shut the door loudly. Obi Wan gave Anakin a concern look at Anakin, and told/ warned him about cursing in front of the younger Padawans. They heard the Youngling cursed slightly, and the running of the water tap; letting them know that she did know about the meeting. Oh responsibilities.

Around ten minutes later, the masters heard the door kicked open by Ahsoka; making Anakin to get up from the couch to see his Padawan. He groaned in fustration because the overly female-teen Togruta, yet Anakin admitted that it was hilarious walked into the cramped hallway and peeped over to the bathroom; and saw Ahsoka struggling to wrap her combat belts around the burgany red slim dress. She was standing on the rim of the bathtub, and looking at the Mirror to place the confusing piece around her small figure. Anakin entered the bathroom swiftly and faced his small Padawan, yet level to his height.

He asked, " Do you need help with your wrap?"

Ahsoka admited in shame, "Yeah... It just these two belt pieces. I got them down earlier, but it's still confusing as it is. The wrap part is fine with me." She pouted in annoyance and handed the belts to Anakin. He smiled as he looked across the other wall, like making a note to himself about this Youngling.

" All you need is patience, but I'll teach you a short cut to this sort of style. Since we are in a hurry Snips." smirked Anakin as he took the two belt pieces from Ahsoka.

She laughed as Anakin set down one piece on the counter; yet holding the other belt piece. Anakin adjusted the belt loops, as he wrapped it side ways around her slim wait swiftly. His hand held onto the buckle, while the other pulled the leather strap firmly. A second later, Anakin got the other belt and did the same process, but on the opposite. Suddenly, his rough hand rested Ahsoka's hipbone; she felt her cheeks fluster by Anakin's sudden touch. She blinked her white and greyish lashes rapidly.

The Jedi Knight tugged slightly on the leather strap once again, and took a step back to see its arrangement. Anakin's hand tested over his mouth, examining his handy work for the combat belts on Ahsoka. He made a small 'Hmmm' by observing the neatness and symmetrical appearance. A mechanic hand lifted to a 'ok' hand jesture, yet Ahsoka rolled her blue eyes over at Anakin. Ahsoka softly jumped down from the rim and unto the bathroom floor. She went picked the Togrutan tribal wrap to 'click' it unto the main belt, but a pale hand stopped her orange-tanned hand. The gentle touch made Ahsoka to look up unto Anakin in confusion.

Anakin cleared his voice nervously," May... I?" Anakin's eyes brighten to at his question of action.

"Of course." Ahsoka cheerfully said as she handed Anakin the wrap. He pulled her closer to him and tied it firmly around her waist. Ahsoka cheeks were still a tint pink, that Anakin smirked to himself by the Padawan's fluster reaction. Both Force users look down to the ground, and stood quietly for a minute or two.

Ahsoka broke the silence, " Thank you so much again Skyguy. I mean it, you are a life saver more that you think."

She smiled brightly and glanced over to beaded Padawan braid across the counter. By reading her mind, Anakin moved over to pick up the beaded braid as his hand laid softly on her cheek. He held onto Ahsoka's head, and grabbed the braid; in moving so ever closer to Ahsoka's side lekku. In keeping the contact in motion, he quickly 'clipped' the braid on to her side. Ahsoka's eyes sparked over by Anakin's softest to to her, and he smiled back to disarm her by the thoughts spiraling through her mind. His fingers laced over the beaded braid to keep it place, and fingertips pressing against each bead.

Anakin patted Ahsoka's shoulder, "You bet my life on it , Snips."

They headed off from the bathroom, and into the living room to meet Obi Wan. Obi seemed to have waited patiently for the famous duo, yet he did not seem happy. The Jedi Master rose up to his feet from the couch, as Anakin and Ahsoka came in close full circle with Obi Wan.

" It seems that we are running late now, it's best that we get ourselves up and going." Obi informed the two and continued, "Shall we then?" He let out his arm to let Ahsoka lead the way out the door. The Jedi trio walked out into the short complex hallway, as Anakin followed right behind her, along with Obi Wan. They went out to make their way to the Jedi Temple— in silence.

* * *

The long and narrow hallway seemed like a mile in the Jedi Temple. The three strolled down that hallway, as the sun started to set in the late afternoon. Ahsoka walked in front as the Jedi walked behind her; Anakin walked up fast to meet up with her. But apparently, Obi Wan pinched hard at Anakin's bare hand, a second later making him curse underneath his breath. That's when Obi Wan leaned in close to Anakin, but without Ahsoka noticing the whole scene.

" _What... the... blasting hell where you doing earlier and just now?"_ He vemously said towards Anakin and let go of the harsh pinch. However the pain lingered on Anakin's hand at the warning.

Anakin scoffed, "At the bathroom? I was helping Ahsoka with her belts/warps then. And what is so _wrong_ with walking side by side as a Master and Apprentice?" He laughed it off to himself, but his old Master was differ about it. The laughed faded so after ,yet Anakin gave Obi a slightly darken look; making both of their eyes went to a stare down for who is right or wrong. At least not until later that is.

Obi conformed," No... I mean when you were attaching on Ahsoka's braid. I saw that whole scene Anakin Skywalker— the way you held on to her and your hand. Don't forget that you are the Master and she is the student. Instruct that role now."

"Ahsoka Tano is _my Padawan._ There is nothing in what you thing, in your mind that you think." Anakin replied in a slightly dark tune.

The two left their quiet arguement in the dark, but would later rise up as the tension grew soon. About a couple of minutes, The three made it on the top of the tower to the meeting. The view was outstanding, that include the view top of the City and the view of the sun. The sun had settled over the clouded sky, it was shown that there was rain on its way later that night. Yes it was a breathtaking sight according to Ahsoka. Anakin and Ahsoka stood in the middle of the Jedi Council Circle, leaving Obi Wan to sit aside with his council men. The meeting was now in session, that had to discuss the local politics— it wasn't Ahsoka's cup of tea.

. . .

Ahsoka gritted her teeth, " Never. Again. With Politics." As she walked on the concrete platform outside the Jedi Temple, along with Obiwan and Anakin. The air had gotten colder due to the season change and rain upfront on ahead. To make it for tense, Anakin didn't bother to talk alongside the two; since the earlier conflict with Obiwan.

" It is a bittersweet meeting, I would have told you sooner or later Little One." Obiwan replied in sarcastically manner. " I apologize for that."

" Ah no— that's not it. It's just it was always a blur to me." Ansoka encounter to Obiwan, waving her hands in defense. Obiwan laughed gently.

The Jedi Master continued, " I'm not against you Youngling, It important for you to know the political parties. So that you may not be clouded by others conspiracies. Ahsoka you have the right to own your rights and voice them." Anakin rolled his eyes at his former master.

Ahsoka yawned tiredly," I guess you are right Master. I sort of studied a little this past weekend. I kinda know this whole war thing." She scratched the right side of her lekku.

" I suppose you are." Obi replied as he stopped in between the other two. " It seems that it is getting a little late, I'll see you two on the next rotation in a few days. May the Force be with you two." He smiled them.

Ahsoka smiled and bowed slightly," You too Master Kenobi, be as well!" She looked over to Anakin, whom had a slightly attitude towards Obi. Ahsoka looked over Anakin smiling over his nasty frown, she nudge her shoulder hard against his own. Anakin still didn't budged his pride, but Ahsoka punched his shoulder firmly. Making the Jedi Knight sigh loudly.

Anakin scoffed, "May the Force be with you Master."

Obi Wan smiled and gave a slight nod to Anakin and Ahsoka; acknowledging their farewells to him. He went on his way, leaving the two rebellious duo alone on the platform. The clouds began to cover the whole city, making the cold winds and climate to increase it's purpose. Ahsoka waved at Obiwan as Anakin stood in annoyance. When Obi was out of slight, she looked across to Anakin confused by his mood and attitude.

As the moment passed, Anakin turned around and strolled the opposite direction. His poker faced was strong to break, making Ahsoka to be worried for him. So Ahsoka walked over to face her 6'foot Master in front— despite of the towering height difference. Anakin stopped his tracks in her successful attempt, with his clouded blue eyes to meet his Padawan's own. The sky was now a contrast between stormy and light grey clouds.

Ahsoka asked, " What is wrong with you Sky?"

She crossed her arms on her chest, letting the definition of her chest and biceps define. Her painted brows knitted downwards, to express her deep concern for Skyguy. Anakin didn't leak out a word, but only looked across the platform; and over to Ahsoka and saw her beaded braid flying slightly in front of the wind. Anakin noticed how Ahsoka was shivering by the cold. In addition, how she grew up pretty darn fast in a short amount of time. Her lekku's seemed to change its color from a teal color, to a lavander that contrast with her skin.

His brassy brown hair flew behind his face, yet making his irritated eyes stand out more. Anakin wasn't bothered by Obi Wan anymore, but by Ahsoka in many ways unexplainable.

Anakin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. " It's... Nothing that you need to know Snips."

Ahsoka stumbled, " I think it something I need to know. You've been upset before the meeting and up to now... If there is something I can do or—"

He interrupted, "I just told you that there isn't nothing you could do." His breath pushed the steam through the cold air, that made Ahsoka chew her inner cheek. Her short temper was slowly rising, but was calming the right level.

Ahsoka's two fingers gently and quickly jabbed on his shoulder blade. She fought back, "I'm not stupid Master... You only get like this when you get in a flight with Master Kenobi! Skyguy you exclude yourself from everyone because you—" Ahsoka took a hot breath in, "—You are pissed off! I know you better than you think I do... I just want you to Kn—"

" Ahsoka. Not now." Anakin spoke with such venom, as his one of his hands grabbed Ahsoka's wrist painfully.

She helped for a second but held her bearing against Anakin. His hand was still attached on the tanned wrist. But squeezed in such force, enough to make her wrist brusie slightly. Ahsoka still kept her fingers on Anakin's shoulders, never leaving her voiced statement for him. Their eyes pierced like lightning, before the storm had even begun.

Anakin broke in, "—Are you done with your lecture?"

" Maybe." Ahsoka whispered away from her master.

There was confindece in her voice, but sadness shadowed by it. Anakin gently let go of her wrist, never breaking their eyes contact. The duo walked back towards the apartment complex, leaving the tension as a brick wall in public.

* * *

Five hours later, the two didn't talk at all when they got back. Anakin rested in his room with the door closed but not locked. While Ahsoka went off in the shower, he could slightly hear the water running and soft...crying?

Anakin sat on the edge of his bed, still wearing his Jedi uniform, by calming his anger that had slowly leaking out. His leg crosses op top of His cold roughed hand held tightly with the robotic one. Even gloveless, He could still fell the coldness of the mental of it. He remember the fight against Count Dokku, of how he sliced off the human forearm. It didn't bother him at all, but Anakin felt part of him was a machine they all said about him.

The Jedi Knight's bare hand moved to his head, holding on to his growing brassy hair. He swallowed in deeply thinking about Ahsoka. His mind was written in regret, in pushing her away from himself. Anakin wanted _so badly_ to tell Ahsoka about his mixed emotions. She looked up to him like a icon, but how would Ahsoka handle all of this: His past he couldn't let go?

He hated himself in the end, but because of how he accidently hurt Ahsoka— she was trying to help him cool down. Instead, he returned the favor by rejecting the help. Yes, Snips was upset as it is... But two wrongs don't make a right. A knock inttrupted Anakin's thoughts then. He knew and felt her presence— Ahsoka's.

Anakin hesitated but he replied softly, " Yes?" He lifted his head to the door.

Ahsoka opened the door and allowed herself in. She had a bag of chips as she picked up a chip, and ate it quickly. Her crunching sounds echoed the room. Her eyes were a little swollen, but were still bright to its true color. In detail, she wore casual baggy yoga pants and a burgany tank that was really loose on her. Anakin knew that was his tank from the night before. Did they get their laundry mixed up? They probably did. His stomach turned just at the thought of it.

Ahsoka walked over to Anakin and sat Indian-Style beside him, and slowly rose the bag of chips in front to Anakin. He looked up to her in confusion for several seconds, but picked up and ate a chip nervously. Anakin glanced over to Ahsoka to see her quite the same as himself.

Ahsoka swallowed, " I rented some Holo-Flicks if you want to watch some with me."

Anakin glanced over to see Ahsoka's bruised wrist. Her inner wrist was most clouded in bluish-purple color, as well with some red contrast with with injury. However, by the top of her wrist was faded by tints of blue. Ahsoka had hid her arm by her side, trying to avoid her Master to unravel again in himself. She wanted to brush this aside like he did, and go back to who they were. Anakin's hand twitched at that thought.

" ...I think some of the flicks had action and comedy, It already had Master Kenobi's name under the account. So I used his instead of yours. There might be leftovers that we could eat, or maybe we can call out? I know we got a lecture from Master Kenobi from our eating habits— Ahsoka stuttered suddenly. It made Anakin's heart only become heavy for her.

A pale hand slowly came across Ahsoka, and she stopped talking about the holo flicks. Anakin came side by side by her, and made their hips touch softly. He gently held up her bruised wrist, and brought it in front of them to examine. His eyes soften by the guilt and wrong doing that was done. Anakin feather touched the tanned-orange wrist, and looked up to Ahsoka in regretted eyes. Her eyes were widen ever so by him.

" -rry." He whispered quietly as his fingers went down the center of Ahsoka's wrist. " I'm so sorry...for hurting you." He clarified to her. Ahsoka felt the emotional breakdown starting, but she was ready to forgive and let it go. Most of all, to be there and guide Anakin through it all.

" I should've talked to you about my temper, I-I could've explained it to you Snips...I don't want to hurt you ever again, nor do I ever will. I was wrong about this— I don't want to make you cry by yourself. Alone." Anakin spoke and rushed over his confession to hand was still in contact by his own words.

Ahsoka hoarse, " It's okay now...I am here. I am here because I know who you are. You are not a angered person, yet a compassionate and the most gentlest person I will ever know. So please..." Her cheeks burned, "So please... _Anakin..._ Dont ever think yourself any less."

The rain began to drop on the window seal violently.

The Togruta closed her eyes tightly at the end of her statement. While her face was completely calm, she opened them back up and stared into Anakin's widen eyes. Ahsoka rose her hand and grabbed on to his tighten fist. Anakin's hand slowly uncurled and wrap his fingers around her own. In such a passionate way, He leaned in closer to Ahsoka and rested his forehead on her own. It was all okay now, and that was how it should be.

Anakin whispered, "Ahsoka...?" He rose his robotic hand to cup and hold on Ahsoka's jawline- Like he was talking to the most dearest friend. The Padawan knew that her master was serious. He traced her jawline and it's winged pattern.

She whispered back, "— Yes?"

" How familiar are you... with The Grey Jedi? And in how they believed and practiced in?" ,he asked in such curiousity and wanting to know— in how Ahsoka's input was on such a sacred code.

* * *

 _Aurthor's Rambling/ Notes : So yes I did drop that Grey Jedi Thing in LOL Also, Ahsoka still doesn't know about Padmé YOLO oh I love drama :0 not in real but in stories XD I was inspired by many Grey Jedi posts. I'm currently writing/planning 'I am The Wind to Your Sails' so please be patient. Obi Wan is gonna be pissed by the rent cost of the flicks, but this wasn't their first time doing this LMAO. As always, thank you for reading and following :3c_


	4. Chapter 4

**_/ Author's Ramblings: When I write agusty scenes... I don't always! /_**

 _ **Chapter 4 - All too Well**_

Ahsoka's eyes stared deeply unto her master's eyes. The Togruta saw that Anakin was deep in thought and about the question he had asked. Ahsoka blinked softly as her grey lashed flustered on her tired eyes- making her to sigh quietly. She looked down to see her bruised wrist, still being held by Anakin's hands. Her mind was taken back to the Jedi Temple days, remembering the classes that had taught about Grey Jedi. Ahsoka closed her eyes, taking a moment to refresh the lessons. She opened them back up to see Anakin's hands.

Ahsoka moved her eyes up to meet his eyes, " It was a Yes and No. They taught us that they were...hypocrites during back in the days. I beg to differ though, because those Jedi won many battles and were known by their wisdom...right?"

" Yes they were." Anakin softy replied to his Padawan.

Anakin's thumb slowly went up and down to the middle of Ahsoka's wrist— making Ahsoka so sigh once more to Anakin's awkward touch. He felt her main vein define slightly, as he avoided to brusie the injuryTo be Continued... again. Ahsoka still doesn't know why she lets her Master have his clingy moments with her, but she doesn't mind them at all. In fact, Ahsoka only felt comforted by the very act that calms her down. She knew Anakin was a man full of compassion for many of his friends, and he fought hard for everyone's safety. Ahsoka tried to take out the painfully memory of her bruise wrist, in surprise, that Anakin to move his hands into hers. His fingers wrapped on the top of her hands, as she did with his.

Ahsoka countered, " But...I don't know much about them."

" That's when you study about them. The Grey Jedi are ancient in what they believed and how it was practiced. Their ideals were...different than the other codes and its ways." Anakin whispered as his hands left Ahsoka's own. Oh how she missed his hands already. He flicked her forehead afterwards playfully, as Ahsoka's hand rubbed her forehead frowning.

He finished, "I respect them greatly, those Jedi weren't ashamed to express what they felt. A Peaceful order that really passionate. I really envy them to be honest." Anakin slowly turned himself away from Ahsoka, but still acknowledge his presence to her. His words left Ahsoka's heart beating a mile a minute, by the way he said 'passionate' and his claim.

" What do you mean?" Ahsoka asked.

" The way it exactly means." He quickly informed.

Futhermore, Anakin ran his hand through his wavy hair, leading to the base of his neck to scratch it. He peeked over to see Ahsoka staring at him, but she looked down away from him. Anakin chuckled lightly at Ahsoka's blushed face, letting her know that he knew her adornment. Ahsoka playfully punched his arm, and left Anakin waving his hands in defense. Since day one, Anakin knew that his student adored him greatly. He thought it was cute at first, until later in the year, and it began to form an attachment. Nothing goes as planned it seemed.

Ahsoka asked randomly," Are you tired?"

" Yes...very so." Anakin replied as his hand swifted over his eyes.

Ahsoka smiled," I let you be then Skyguy, and I'll see you in the morning!"

A second later, she got up from the edge of the bed and walked casually to the door. Ahsoka's hand went up to the knob, but felt Anakin's hand resting on her hand. He was so _Fast!_ Anakin's body towered over Ahsoka, while his head leaning down at her shoulder; and his other hand spread out on the door. Ahsoka felt his breathing on her shoulder, and in a slow and calm rythm. It had made her to stiffen underneath him.

"Mas.. Master? What's wrong...? " Ahsoka asked in a short whisper. She felt Anakin's strands of wavy locks fall forward on her shoulder. He moved his hand to her arm in a swift motion,and finally resting on Ahsoka's bicep.

" Its just... been a stressful day Snips. That's all." Anakin softy replied by keeping his first position still. He felt Ahsoka slightly turning her head towards him. Their eyes meets once again.

For goodness sake, Ahsoka knew that Anakin didn't want her to leave. She wanted so badly to do anything to make him happy again. Since a year ago, Anakin wasn't has much as himself— he distanced himself from everyone that included Ahsoka. The Padawan couldn't didn't know why, but to only find emptyness in Anakin's bright eyes. The eyes that shine brightly through the wildest days. Ahsoka decided to swallow the horse pill, because she would only want to see Anakin happy again. She felt her cheeks rise up again.

Ahsoka stated quietly, "Do...you want me to stay? With you I mean...?"

" That won't be needed. " He replied. Anakin pulled away from her, retaining his tall posture in front of Ahsoka. He saw the rejection in her light blue eyes.

In conclusion, Ahsoka knew that Anakin was lying about the fact. The fact he didn't want her to leave, and how she wanted to stay as well. They both had the strands on from each other, yet trying to hide the affectionate friendship. Ahsoka wondered if her adornment for Anakin... Was turning into something more?

Ahsoka only wanted to help Anakin, because he comforted her from the night before. It wasn't fair that Ahsoka had let him in to hold her tightly— from the horrid nightmare. So Instead, Anakin pushed her aside from his hurting self. Ahsoka wanted so badly to hold him close, and to be that comforting friend that would stay up all night. She wanted to pull Anakin to herself, and hold his hand tightly. She hated seeing him suffering alone, oh how Ahsoka only wished that Anakin would talk to her about the bottled feelings. The bottled feelings in Anakin's heart that could only set himself free.

She thought about the unthinkable, not the past emotions about their bond; but what Ahsoka's feelings would become later on. Ahsoka wondered about beyond the Jedi Order, or would they still be the same? Would they keep their bond as strong before, with no limits or boundaries. Her heart seemed to only clench in pain, and wanting to only say so much to him. Her mind was in confusion and torn in between.

Ahsoka's heart deepen in rejection and wanting his feelings. She can only be ' Anakin's apprentice' and play that role, but behind the closed doors it still was the same— apparently. It wasn't fair indeed, but that was Ahsoka's only one choice. She twisted the knob slightly, and letting herself out from Anakin's room. Ahsoka turned her head and walked to her room across, but stopped when she was behind her door.

" Ahsoka—"

She spoke softly, " Goodnight Master." A small smile was given to Anakin then, and closed her door softy.

.

. . .

.

A hour later pasted, leaving Anakin sitting down and leaning his back against the metal door. He couldn't go to sleep at the moment. The lights to his room were off, leaving him in darkness and the city lights that ghosted over in. He wore his black out like pants and wearing his Jedi robe that exposed the center of his chest and stomach. Anakin's hand rested on his right upward knee, and while the other buried into his hair locks. He was deep in his thoughts, and thought about the tension from Ahsoka and him.

Anakin's eyes closed, remembering the silence between them. He couldn't take out the image of Ahsoka's eyes of rejection, yet he hated to admit that he was a sucker punch for her eyes. That showed so much emotion and determination. Anakin loved to look onto Ahsoka eyes, yet he hated the times she looked away from him. It's shade was similar to his, but Ahsoka's were mostly a greyish deep blue according to Anakin. Ahsoka's bruised wrist still haunted Anakin's mind— even after the apology. His fingers curled inwards and upwards from his palm, as Anakin missed touching Ahsoka's bruised wrist. He didn't mean to hurt her physically or emotional, but did surprised him more was Ahsoka let him to do that. She could've dogged her hand, but allowed himself to hurt her— to make him feel better. If it ever did.

He remembered about their conversation about the Grey Jedi. Anakin didn't regret about telling Ahsoka about them, because it was the only unshakeable truth to tell her. Ever since a young child to now, he had admired their way of code and beliefs. Not to mention... about the Grey Jedi's traditions among themselves. There was no turning back now, because Anakin knew Ahsoka would find out the truth soon. That would change everything in their bond. It was the only way to tell her about them, in a form of history of the Grey Jedi.

* * *

Early the next morning, Ahsoka walked alone in the Jedi Temple to research about the Grey Jedi. She greeted Master Plo as well those who came along the way. It was her day off, but she only came for that soul purpose. Ahsoka's options were to look into the library or casually talk to someone about it. She decided to avoid option two, and head out for her least favorited way of it— looking at the library and study by herself. Ahsoka sighed out loud in annoyance, letting out the teenage irritation.

She wore her usual Jedi clothing that contist: Her burgany slim dress and combat attire, and Padawan beaded braid swinging across. Ahsoka made her way towards the libary, and entering the holographic like shelves that carried books. Ahsoka's wrist began to throb against her armor, as her hand went across the each shelves. She searched for the ' G' catagory silently, which her heart raced with curiousity to find the truth. Anakin's words echoed loudly in Ahsoka's mind:

 _'I respect them greatly... Those Jedi weren't ashamed to express the way they felt."_

The Togruta's cheeks heated only fairly, it was like a scavanger hunt to her. Ahsoka's fingertips slid through every book in the beginning 'G ' section. She quickly scanned over the piled stacks of books, and the pounding of her heart took over once again. Anakin's words only continued and chanted more:

 _'A Peaceful order that was so passionate. I really envy them to be honest."_

The truth that seemed to held the key... To everything. Possibly the answer that led to why Anakin was acting strange, or just some history lesson he wanted to get across. If the second choice was that, Ahsoka would be pretty pissed at him. In a way, she knew that it had to be the first choice— otherwise Anakn had said it basically. Her mind only grew heavy by the unproven facts.

Later in that section, Ahsoka had scanned slowly in the 'Gr' trying to find the Grey Jedi content. Her heart settled down a bit, but still leaving it thumping fairly inside her chest. Finally, there was a single book like scroll that rested by itself. The knowledge keeper was aged oddly, but keeping it's cover and flaps together. It had let Ahsoka to know that it was written or publish about twenty to thirty years at max.

Ahsoka sat down on the floor with her legs in a Indian-Style position. Her heart stopped dead for a moment, and lashes that fluttered on her skin. She let out a nervous and shaky breath.

Orange- tanned hands picked it up slowly, Ahsoka's fingertips went across slowly on the cover. She ghosted the her orange fingers by the thick pages flapping, letting her know that it was a long study ahead. Her heart went back to the rapid pace, while her mind pound back to the conversation back— that was the icing on the cake:

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _" The way..."_

The tension came back, as Ahsoka quickly opened the book and looked at the contents. Her eyes looked for the chapter number for traditions and beliefs— after finding the page number— Ahsoka flipped the pages as fast as she could, that lead a hudge paper cut on her index finger's side. Ignoring the pain, she had found the page that lead all the answers. She read into the chapter for ten minutes.

 _"... It exactly means."_

In that ten minutes, Ahsoka's heart officially dropped dead like she seen a poltergeist. Her cheeks went flustered to a pale ghost like face, while the blood

* * *

y finger soaked unto the yellow paper. She learned upon the only one trandition the Grey Jedi had: that only was between it's Masters and Padawans often— that they were lovers secretly and often got married in that process. In the Public process, they would kiss openly or express their friendships in the crowd. It was a choice that they had if they wanted that. The reason to marry was the soul- purpose to keep Force-Sensitive... To be pure if children were involved. Sometimes, the Masters and Padawans would casually travel just as a married couple—

Ahsoka closed the book with a medium sound 'slam', while her eyes just stared in front of the lower section of the shelf. Several minutes went by, **as** Ahsoka was slowly processing the newly information. She slowly left her hands from the book, and buried them over on her deepen redden face. Her eyes slowly let out salty warm rivers that leaked from her hands. The truth was like a truck that hit her physically and emotionally. She finally understood Anakin's feelings— but was shaken back to reality on her shoulder. By someone. Ahsoka shot open her teary eyes to meet a lighter shade of blue eyes.

Obi wan softy said, "Ahsoka...?" He was kneeing down in beside her, whom was deeply concern at his second student.

Ahsoka just stared blankly at him, but smudging a palm over her eyes. " I'm...I'm fine now... Master Kenobi. " she answered shorty after.

" Are you sure?" The Jedi Master softy asked as he reach out his hand towards Ahsoka. She grabbed the book and clenched the front to her chest, and took Obi Wan's hand. His eyes glanced at her hand a moment later. Ahsoka nodded a 'yes' afterwards as he gently helped her up. His eyes still seemed troubled for her.

" Thank you Master Kenobi." She thanked Obi Wan properly.

Obi Wan replied, " You are welcome Youngling, make sure you are at least meditating about this. Be careful now"

In a second, he smiled at the Young Padawan whom bowed lightly and headed out to the main hallway; still holding on to the book. Obi Wan rose his hand on his chin, with his index and thumb to rest on his beard. He could only look at Ahsoka, who was walking happily with a worry. An alarm went off in Obi's mind, and he did notice that her wrist was out of place... Somehow.

* * *

It was around Twelve in the Afternoon, that Ahsoka unlocked the front door to the quiet complex. Her mind assumed that Anakin had went out at the time, because of the silence around Ahsoka. She still held on to the book as she walked from the kitchen, and set it down on the futon in her room. Ahsoka's heart was beating fast at the book. She picked up the book and threw it across her futon; that made a slight 'poof' on it.

In exhaustion and fusterated manner, she decided to go take a long bath to warm out the recent discovery. Ahsoka gathered her casual laid back clothes, while she let down her light sabers, boots, and arm armor. She just wore her diamond side leggings and burgany dress that was on her. Her toes were barefooted as she walked back in forth to set aside each accessory in the closet. But threw her armor on the floor, not bothering to fold it because of the teenage responsible duties. Ahsoka threw her boots aside, and not caring at the moment. She picked up the clothes and walked fast unto the hallway.

Futhermore in the cramped complex hallway, Ahsoka glanced over Anakin's room— and found her Master still passed out on the burgany red bed. Anakin was sleeping peacefully while the windows were shinning through on himself. So in swallowing her pride, Ahsoka set down her clothes in the bathroom and walked in Anakin's room quietly. Her stomach had a roller coaster theme park inside, making all the emotions reappear again. The memory of the library kept flashing back a scene by scene in Ahsoka's mind.

Pasting aside the emotions, Ahsoka looked around Anakin's room that was neatly placed despite for the young adult he is. She thought about the age difference between them, the six year age gap that send Ahsoka's spine to straighten up. It was true that guys matured slowly, while the other gender side matured faster. She cut out the thought then.

Ahsoka softy sat on the Anakin's side of the bed, and she clasped her arms around herself and looked at the wall. She turned her head to look upon Anakin, whom was sleeping on his back and hands over his stomach. He wore his Jedi robe that rounded him, that exposed the upper and mid chest; with the center of his chest only shown. In addition, his bare arm and robotic one exposing without the sleeves on. Ahsoka laughed quietly at the ' matured' young adult. Then, all of the memories of Anakin came spiraling down _hard._

The memories that came rushing from the Battle of Christopolis to the most recent moment like this. The times of the hilarious moments with Obi Wan, had made her laugh inside her soul. The times of the happiness, that came upon the company and Rex; that made her smile inwards. The times of the sorrow, from how many times she wanted to come along missions and rebel against Anakin. The times of every emotion that came down, only made Ahsoka to lean in forward to Anakin's sleeping face. She closed her grey lashes, thinking about the memories that turned into one thing— Anakin Skywalker. It was like giving in slowly, that Ahsoka was accepting him into her heart. He was more than 'anything' Ahsoka than she had many bonds with. She was only human.

He was like the ocean, despite for the hatred of sand, but the waves that came carrying Ahsoka. Anakin was that wave after wave, that delivered her in times like wars. It was sweet and cold, the devotion that was only for him alone. She was killed everytime by that bitter sweet moment. Ahsoka could remember about the Grey Jedi chapter, of how 'passion' was explained in bold text. She leaned her face so close to his, and her lekku fell over the tanned shoulders.

Ahsoka's hand slowly went to hold Anakin's robotic hand, and held on to his hand once like all the times before. Her other hand was pressed against the pillow beside him; and her nose slightly touched Anakin's nose. She listen to the hymns of his breathing, and breathed in his oxygen. Ahsoka lips softy touched Anakin's lips- but it was a shy touch not a kiss. Warm tears rushed down her grey lashes, and splashed a large drops that trailed down Anakin's cheek to his neck. Ahsoka lip-worded against his lips, ' I love you. ' as she leaned in and kissed him deeply. Letting all of the chaos die in silence and harmony.

In surprise, Ahsoka felt a pressure against her lips and a cold hand that rested on her winged cheek. Her teary eyes shot open in fear, and slowly broke the kiss that she started. A tear fell down from her eye and slashed once more on Anakin's pale cheek. Ahsoka pulled away from Anakin in fear, and she sat up on the side of the bed. Her arms wrapped around herself, as he slowly sat up from his sleeping postition. His chest was exposed, but the robe still wrapped around his shoulders. Anakin reached out his hand to touch Ahsoka's cheek, and scooted in closer to her like the caring person he was. In comforting way, the hand cupped on her cheek as his thumb wipped the salty tear.

" I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Ahsoka cried as she looked down to the burgany covers. She avoided looking directly at Anakin, which his hand firmly but gentle as ever— turn her head to look at him.

Anakin whispered, " Ahsoka—" but his hold was let loose as Ahsoka turned her head away in shame. Her eyes flooded in more and cheeks burning red.

"No Master! I know it's... I know it's wrong!" , yelled the Togruta covering her face in shame from Anakin. His eyes closed in heartbreak for Ahsoka. There was a storm in Ahsoka's eyes that never went away. The confusion was only worsen by him alone.

Ahsoka sobbed more, "I-It wasn't supposed to be like... like this!" She felt Anakin's hands return to her cheeks, and closed her eyes sorrowfully.

He lifted her chin gently, " Please look at me ...Ahsoka. Please."

In admitting defeat, she opened eyes slowly to meet Anakin's bright blue eyes. Her eyes that had so much emotion, that told many stories in many tales. He knew every expression in her deeper blue eyes, and the start of a emotional breakdown. Anakin was ready and prepared to hold Ahsoka in the later minutes. His thumbs gently wipped the tears that came from Ahsoka's eyes, but only made her meltdown to come loose. Anakin held her only tightly to comfort and hold his student unconditionally. His arms wrapped around her back, accidently touching Ahsoka's bare back; but still kept his embrace on her. She return the hug around his back, and her finger tips pressed onto his lean back behind the robe. Suddenly, Ahsoka's face was buried unto his lean chest and collarbone area; and her tears beamed in rivers down on his chest.

The thing Ahsoka loved looking into her Master's eyes, was the light and purest blue color that promised the untold ones. The eyes that wanted to keep her safe no matter what the price was. The time when Bane threatened to push her into the void in space, while Anakin had to unlock the secrets to the hologram triangle. In the end, he had saved them both from Bane and the possible deaths in space. He had promised her to keep her safe from that day on. The eyes that had the pain and suffering, even though she couldn't ask why about his past. Ahsoka knew every different emotion there was about him, despite that he never told her about his past.

She sobbed and confessed, "I— I fell so torn between! I feel so stupid! I'm just supposed to be your apprentice that should not have any attachments— but why do I have feelings for someone who is so— so k- kind, compassionate, generous, nice, and gentle than anyone I've ever met?! Who is the one that taught me to live, and for me through every trial and error?! That had always held me through the hardest days, and would do anything for me." Anakin's eyes started tearing up as his heart raced, and something new emerged warm inside himself.

For all in Truth, Anakin never felt so selfish about himself. He admittedly confessed to himself that he was just teasing and messing around Ahsoka at first, but turned out to be the same feeling. That feeling of what Ahsoka was battling at the moment and possibly the last year or so. It was brewing into a next ingredient for their bond, and Anakin was afraid of that feeling. He was afraid of many things that could never happen in his life. The time when they walk across the dessert in Tatooine, and about how Ahsoka wanted to know about him more. Anakin only could deny her, only leaving the sun to cast a shadow on them. He could only pray that Ahsoka would never know the horrors with slavary. She was like himself, a splitting imagine but only had two different childhood experiences and planets.

Ahsoka yelled on his chest again," I want to give you all I am...! What can I do for you, how can I do it just fore you?! I'll can do anything and I will do it— I can do it just for you to talk to me! Why do you shut me out?! Why?! I should hate you for that, but I only see you in a pure feeling! Just for your happiness... Just for your happiness." Ahsoka broke down slowly. She softly let down her arms, feeling no feeling in them what so ever. Only the sounds of sobbing continued.

" I'm just... So confused." she confessed quietly.

Only slender cold robotic fingers touched her tanned and oranged cheek, as Anakin slowly pulled themselves apart to made eye contact. The fingertips that had golden metal inside of his palm, and traced the outline of the whiten wing on her jawline. He was like a artist touching an oil painting— touching the clumps of dried paint or to see its brighten colors. Anakin leaned his head a little, seeming to understand Ahsoka's feeling as the seconds rolled by.

" Ahsoka, please don't be ashamed at yourself. There is no need to cover what I already see." He continued to informed her firmly, " What you described was... _Love._ It's not a weakness but it can only made you stronger. _Trust me_ and don't be afraid by it by all means."

Ahsoka out a shaky breath, trying to control her emotions, " I don't want anything to change between us. " her hand softy pulled his hand away from her cheek, but still held on to it firmly. Like she couldn't shake out the feeling from her heart in that example.

He breathed, " It doesn't have to if you want... I'll always be right here—" leading their hands to the center of her chest. Ahsoka's eyes sparked in Anakin's eyes in emotion. As well he did with her own.

" ... It's like you repeatedly said before, 'You are stuck with with me Skyguy' Ahsoka." He grinned as he smiled in the most truthful example there was.

Ahsoka's painted brows pushed upwards, leaving tiny tears forming in her eyes. She quickly pulled Anakin in a tight embrace, as he set his head buried on her shoulder. Her hands were on the base of his neck and one on top of his brassy hair locks. He was surprised by her action, but chuckled on Ahsoka's shoulder; and wrapped on arm around her slim waist. Anakin rubbed his hand on her lower back, acknowledging and comforting Ahsoka. She sighed in relief, letting Anakin's comforting touches taking over. He turned his face to rest inside of her neck, and breathed in her ocean sweet scent once more. They laughed knowing of how he admired her scent, and pulled away again on good terms. Ahsoka's hand went behind her lekku shyly, and gave a small slow kiss on Anakin's cheek.

Ahsoka breathed on his cheek and pulled away, " Thank you Master." He rested his bare hand on the back of her lekku, and drew their foreheads to touch softy. Their noses nudged softy, as the warm harmony atmosphere came rising.

" It's _Anakin_ now to you. You know? " He laughed unto her lips and winked with a smile. Ahsoka's cheeks rose in blush as she laid her hands to rest on his lean muscular shoulders. She smiled brightly and moved one of her hands to hold Anakin's scar cheek. He closed his eyes and smiled as their lips accidently touched.

She closed her eyes, " _Anakin...huh?"_

Just saying his name send Warm shivers went down her spine, as Anakin smiled his lips against her own slowly. His hands cupped her face as his thumbs rubbing just below her greyish eyelashes; and kissed her ever so gentle. He paitiently guided their kiss, teaching Ahsoka the newly founded feeling to her. It wasn't rough, but still held it meaning on Ashoka's lips. She was already happy by Anakin's smile, that had brighten and made her feel safe and secure. There wasn't no selfishness in his smile, but a compassionate side to it. Ahsoka realized that he's always been there, and the love that was always there— waiting patiently.

Into another kiss, Ahsoka hand went down to steady Anakin's jaw area. Her fingers spread over the define cheek/neck and as he pulled into a slow deeper kiss— Until a fimilar presence alarmed them slowly.

Anakin broke their kiss quietly, " Obi Wan..." The deep hum that vibrated over Ahsoka's fingertips.

" Yeah."

The leaped off from each other, as Ahsoka speed walked to the Bathroom and locking the door in the process. Anakin pulled over a dark grey shirt in one swift motion, and smoothed his hair in the process to look decent. He heard the water drawing out from the thin walls, knowing that Ahsoka was probably taking a bath. The brunette smirked to himself quietly as he opened the door for Obi Wan...

* * *

The two mature Jedi sat on the couch, catching up on the missions ahead for the first ten minutes. Obi wan had his leg crossed over his knee in a comfortable position, and while his hands clasped together leaning slightly. Meanwhile, Anakin was leaning with his arms resting on his knees. His out-growing bangs slightly fell his tired face, as Obi Wan laughed to himself about Anakin. He would always see that little boy on Tattooine, being the most casual young man he was. The brothership that would always remain between them. Even now, they can just lay back the galaxies' war and be their true selves. The relief was lifted high.

However, Obi Wan's concern about Ahsoka was high at the moment. He cared deeply for his other student, yet remembering the incident at the library. The Jedi rewind his mind back to Ahsoka's hands covering her face, tears that had leaked out in such a sorrowful manner. Obi Wan eyes squinted softy, memorizing her wrist that seemed injured when he helped her up. He thought if it was a strain, like someone was repeatedly pulling on Ahsoka's wrist. The negotiator had to plan out of why... Or _who_ could have done such a act? If it was someone, he thought of why the person could have done it; or the whole incident was then. Obi wan knew that it was a injury _for sure._ So he decided to tell Anakin about it, and avoid any recaction that could have came out of Anakin.

Obi Wan rubbed his bead, " Anakin... I saw Ahsoka sobbing at the library this morning. I was passing by the stacks, only to find her hurled down by herself." He closed his eyes at his concern, as Anakin's face turned into the same as him. The silence filled filled the room.

He broke the silence," I lean a hand out to help her up, but Ahsoka's wrist and hand seemed...injured at the sight?" Obi Wan opened his eyes and let out a breath. His icy eyes were too focused on Anakin then.

" ...I didn't know about that. " Anakin voice deepen and lied, but he didn't know that Ahsoka was crying at the scene. His face turned in guilt more, trying not to image Ahsoka's face at the time.

Obi Wan continued, " Her wrist seemed out of its place...Like someone had gripped or yanked in a angered way. This really concerns me Anakin." He seemed surprised that Anakin wasn't surprised, but only the suspicion grow more between them.

Anakin comforted, " I- I will ask her tabout it for sure. I'll ask her to tell me about this act." His eyes didn't make contact to Obi Wan's. It was like he was only telling himself like a reminder.

Obi Wan replied, " That's good. Make sure you tell me about it the next rotation."

" I will Master." Anakin spoke to him, as he lead the Jedi Master to the door. They bid their farewells as usual.

In that five minutes time, Anakin sat back on the couch only his hands over on his forehead and face. He was in so much guilt, knowing of how he angrily injured his Padawan out if it. Not to mention that Ahsoka had been suffering by her feelings for him— Anakin only hated himself more because of those reasons. The Jedi Knight felt sick inside, but meant no intention to hurt Ahsoka by any means. He promised to never let anyone hurt her, but instead hurted her physically and emotionally. The thoughts only cornered Anakin more, at his recent regretted actions; about lying to Obi Wan to protect his pathetic repretation. Anakin shook his head to side by side slowly, and swallowed hard at the facts. In result, his eyes teared up in reality; and wipped his tears with his index, middle, and thumb on his face.

Futhermore, Anakin breathed in and out shakingly in overwhelming a sense. It was overwhelming, even to balance out his Jedi life-style and being human at the time. He just wanted everything to be in one hymn, yet not pretending to hide anything from anyone. His posture was leaning downward and arms resting on his black pants. Anakin's wavy hair covered his face, so soon after hearing Ahsoka coming out of the bathroom. He remained at the couch quietly, so only hearing the soft footstep coming up to him.

The sixteen Togruta wore the same colored black yoga pants, and a crop top that was worn over a burgany cardigan like. Ahsoka's slender yet leaned arms fit perfectly in its sleeves, and her exposed tanned and leaned toned stomach shown. Anakin heard her humming happyly from her shower, and continued to walk over to Anakin. Ahsoka smiled brightly to him, but turned the opposite to see the atmosphere cold around him. She stood over the sitting position Skywalker, only concern to see him why the sudden change.

She asked him, " Hey... Skyguy? ...What's wrong?" No reply was given to her, still his head leaning down to the ground.

Ahsoka knew he was caught up his thoughts, until she felt a hand slowly touching her hand. Anakin's fingers ghosted up to her palm and pulled Ansoka to him softly. The same hand that Ahsoka's wrist was bruise very badly by him. His eyes were focused on her arm, as he slowly pushed up her sleeve to examine the injury— sending chills up in her spine. Anakin stared blankly on the purplish, blue, and red bruise clouded on her tan skin. His eyes were expressed in guilt and sorrow as his hands held onto Ahsoka's wrist. Ahsoka could only close her eyes, yet wanting to tell him that the past was done and over. Regardless, only Anakin couldn't shake out his deeper and painful past. She wanted to hold on to him and let Anakin crash down to her. She wanted so badly to comfort him if he let her in. The shackles that locked Ahsoka out from him.

Anakin's thumbs softy traced and circled a round the bruises, only to make Ahsoka to bite in a whimper in pain. He stopped his touches, only tremble as he still kept the shaken hands. Almost like Anakin still holding up the pieces of a shattered plate. Soon after, he brought down her forearm to him only to whisper, ' I'm sorry ' to the sulked skin. That's when Ahsoka decide to let herself in the his space.

" I'm right here. " Ahsoka whispered quietly before embracing him.

She moved her hand from his grasp slowly, only to pulled him to the center of her chest. Ahsoka's arm wrapped around to Anakin's upper back, circling her hand in circles to comfort him. She remebered this ' technique' from Master Plo, who held her when she left Shili to the Jedi Temple. Ahsoka remembered of how afraid she was to start her Jedi Training at her younger days. So remembered best at that moment, seeming to see that this was working for Anakin. He sighed softy to let her know.

She whispered once more, " I'm here now..."

Ahsoka's head leaned down to rest on top of his, letting him to know that she was never going to leave him right there. Moments later, Anakin slowly wrapped his arms underneath the cartigan to rest his hands on top of Ahsoka's lower bare back. Similar to what Ahsoka did ealier that afternoon to him. Anakin tensed up a bit to her, still afraid to open up to her even now. Ahsoka didn't matter about of how long it can take, but just holding on to him and the smile that was easy to find. No words didn't needed to be said, that was for sure. Just their actions were all the words to be told. Her hand was tangled with his wavy hair, and being jealous of how soft it felt to her. Her fingers twirled with his locks, and kissed his head softy.

Anakin's head lifted to meet Ahsoka's, cupping up his hand to hold on to her cheek, " That should be my line."

He smiled sorrowfully to her then, as Ahsoka giggled and rolled her eyes to his jerky smart comment. She dipped her head to lean in closely to Anakin. He kissed her passionately, before standing up to embrace Ahsoka tightly once more. Their hips pressed together as their arms wrapped over each other in such passion. The cold atmosphere that was once clouded, disappeared in the most upmost warmest one yet.

The two rocked slighty, like they were dancing in a unharmonized beat to it. The sun's warm light glisten, casting the shadows and highlight to the duo. So there they were again, late in the afternoon dancing side by side; as the sun began to set down its course. They still stood up with each other... Never breaking their embrace. In their moment, they stopped rocking and just held each other silently. Ahsoka leaned her head on Anakin's upper shoulder, as Anakin's hand laid on top of her head softly. He never felt so complete at that moment, because he knew and remembered it all too well.

To be continued . . .

* * *

 _ **/ Author's Notes on This Chapter: Well guys... I'm a crying disaster right now. I want you guys to know that I did get inspired by Tay XD; This was a longer chapter that was written in a short amount of time, but hey I got really inspired again by her. I am planing to write this story through even further on more. So once again, I don't own Star Wars Series because if I did— Well I'll leave it to y'all's imaginations.**_

 _ **Once more, this Chapter was very interesting to include the Grey Jedi. I just added that whole AU marriage thing just to add more dramatic tension to the two. To make it more tense, Obi Wan is being more suspious with Anakin— but he is thinking of the wrong idea between them. However, he is right about one thing— about Ahsoka and Anakin being too close indeed. I am going to add more fluffy/cute scenes, only just to let the tension ease up a bit. Then back to the agusty story line and such. As always thanks for reading :D;**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**\\\ . * knee-kicks Yoda across Jedi Council Room* /.**_

 _ **Chapter 5 - Light**_

Everything seemed to held it's weight together with the two. Anakin's bare roughed hand rested in Ahsoka's shoulders, as his fingers tugged at her cotton cardigan. He still held on to her at the very least, embracing each other as the sun had gone down completely. The sun had ghost over the horizon, leaving the sky to be a deep shade of blues, oranges, and lilac purples that hid—that took Anakin's mind back to his planet Tattooine. In a split second, like the time when he was young and taking scraped parts from the wreckage. Despite the harsh memories, it brought back to the times when he was a joyful and intelligent young boy. The thought left Anakin's eyes wandered on Ahsoka's shoulder and his hand; and staring at the burgany cotton texture and its strands' fuzzes.

Ahsoka lifted her head a bit, and rested her side cheek to lay of his left shoulder/chest area. She rose her hand to lay it on Anakin's left bicep for a tender approach, yet the touch made him tense a little with her. Upon hearing his heartbeat quicken in a pace, but back to its original pace several seconds later. Ahsoka knew that he was thinking back to a memory back on Tattooine, and could tell that the sun's scenery took a flashback with him. She glanced up to Anakin, to see if he was holding out okay; and he allowed their heads to make way for the eye contact. Anakin smiled down to her, only to rest his hand to lift Ahsoka's chin seconds later. He gave a small peak on her diamond patterned forehead, as Ahsoka's eyes remained the same that dazzled by the dim light.

However, Anakin's flashback wasn't a painful one; but the most memorable one there was. Adding more in the memory, he remember that in the mechanic wreckage ;and he founded spare parts of a droid. That was when Anakin was building R2 from scratch that day, and gathered the rest of the main parts to complete him. Despite that he grew up in slavery, and that only brought pain and suffering to him smiled only for a split second randomly. It was a accomplished memory for himself at his young boy in age; remembering that there were good moments at Tattooine.

There were many great moments, as he grew into the young man yearning to be and still growing into one. From Anakin building R2 to saving many lives at stake, would tell the story of 'The Chosen One' that was brought out the ashes of slavery. Many accomplishments were made throughout the years, including taking Ahsoka Tano under his wing and taught her everything he knew. There were still many lessons to be taught, but Anakin was proud none of the less of her. The past two years kind of change his perspective into a higher emotion completely new for her.

He felt something warm ignite inside his chest, yearning to be there for Ahsoka through out the waging Clone Wars. It would often show up in a chuckle and smile for Ahsoka, or a warm embrace that only spoke in simple action for her. The feeling showed in those examples, but Anakin hated it all at the same time. He always thought Ahsoka saw him like a big brother and nothing more— however was proven wrong by the last hour from her. At first, the confused Skywalker was overwhelmed by Ahsoka's several confessions then; but his heart came back alive to her. He promised himself that it will not evolve no more further, and keeping the following examples perviously above allowed. There was a loud alarm that went off inside of Anakin's head, letting the warning signs and vocal points at the border of his heart. It was like a over-running water dam that was urging to burst through any moment.

So that was the question: Did he loved Ahsoka more than unconditionally and compassionately? Yes, Anakin did pass beyond the question that he asked himself everyday. It killed him every second to the days, just wanting to just hold on to her and break it down to the facts to Ahsoka. The temptation to reach out and hold her hand openly— was the most torture and brutal thing he ever experienced. In Torture, the fear had invaded that space to Ahsoka that lead to another question. What was Anakin Skywalker so afraid of? He was afraid to say the word _Love_ to Ahsoka, but allowed her to _Love_ him instead. It sounded pitiful and prideful to most, but there was the fear and the unknown because he had _Loved_ her.

There was also patience in Anakin's heart for her. He knew the small signs that Ahsoka started to accept him to her heart— of course their bond and friendship was strong as ever to know their moments. To guide her throughout the darkest of her days, and unto the brightest ones she can experience or face. Anakin wanted to _just be there_ for his apprentice, despite that attachment was against the Jedi Code. At this point of his mind, that was when the love for Ahsoka started to blossomed from the days forward. He was proud to be seen with her, and wasn't ashamed to call Ahsoka his Padawan. No matter what kind of love it was, Anakin just wanted to be next to her side; wanting to walk down the same narrow long hallways at the Temple forever.

Back to the present, Ahsoka's eyes had closed while Anakin was deep in remberence. He rested his head on top of Ahsoka's head, only to bring her closer to himself; and embracing the hug more tighter. Until a buzzing tune came on, that rung in both of their ears that informed it was the comlink. Anakin ignored the tune for a few seconds, but Ahsoka opened her eyes and rose a painted brow. He smirked at her, knowing the bittersweet hug had to come an end. They pulled apart from the other, as Anakin walked and picked up the comlink from the metal table. Ahsoka followed him afterwards, and knowing that it was the Jedi Council that called in for a mission. She stood in front of Anakin and crossed her arms in front on her chest.

Anakin reported in a General-Mode manner, " Skywalker here." as he leaned behind the metal table, and crossed his arm over to hold the other. His other hand held out the comlink in front of Ahsoka and himself.

The deep commanding audio voice spoke, " You and Padawan Tano must report back in the Hangar. There will be a training exercise with your company on Naboo, and there you will take off to train in new jet fighters... More details will be added once you will get there Skywalker." Knowing the voice had belong to Mace Windu, a member of the Jedi Council and Jedi Master.

" Yes, understood Master. We will be there very shortly." Anakin responded in the uppermost respect, however his irritated face had a different meaning to Windu. It was a good thing that it wasn't a hologram between the two, or hell would unleashed due to the young adult's attitude. In that sense, Anakin ended the comlink quietly while smirking at Ahsoka. She wasn't as irritated like her Master before hand.

With his following chuckle, " I guess we are going out now Snips." As he playfully poked Ahsoka's winged cheek, like it was a target to be aimed at with. She rolled her eyes after a long 'ow'. Anakin leaned off from the table and walked past the late-in-teens girl, whom followed behind him afterwards.

"Seems like so." Ahsoka replied very sarcastically.

* * *

 _The Next Day..._

" Your face seems a little green Snips."

A long irritated sigh came from Ahsoka's lips, "No kidding... I'm glad you noticed. Why do we have to train these stupid underwater- jets anyways?" She pushed a couple of buttons other left, securing the jet's direction underneath Naboo's ocean waters. The underwater jet's lights were dim and faded in a grey color, as the afternoon time rapidly approached upon the duo.

" We need to do test runs of the new jets, and they might come useful in times ahead. " Anakin calmly replied as he sat next to the co-pilot chair; while his Jedi robe's was comfortably rested around him. His gloved hand rested on the chair's side while the other one ran through his wavy hair.

Ahsoka cupped her mouth, holding in a sicken gag as the ocean's deep waves came over. " _In useful times_ they said..." Came along a remark to her Teacher's words.

"— Are you going to puke?" the brunette Jedi as he came over to examine her quickly. Anakin kneeled down in front of her, and press a hand laid firm on Ahsoka's bare shoulder. He was showing his overprotective side again, but the touch was warm and longly for the Padawan.

" I- I'm fine... I swear. " The sicken Togruta reported on the side of her shoulder.

Anakin gave a smirked," I don't need you throwing up on me now." His head lean a little to one side and widen smiled at his zapprentice. He was somehow prepared for a snippy comment with his response.

" That's what I'm aiming for Skyguy, it's called karma or a payback from so long long go when you were sick. Remember how you almost _di_ _d_ puke on me? " Ahsoka laughed at the now disgusted Anakin Skywalker. He rolled his eyes at the over-sassed teen as they quietly laughed, but stopped after hearing her sick gagged softly.

Ahsoka swallowed hard and tugged over her Jedi robe to cover herself securely; as Anakin gave her a concern look, but nodded letting him know that she was fine. He still kept his position as well a gloved hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. She smiled slightly at Anakin; as the ocean waves echoed softly in the jet. It's sounds were peaceful as the aquatic features showed over on the large glass windows and motions. Every wave began to push the seabed underneath, and colors of deep greens and blues shined highlights through the waters. Ahsoka's grey lashes fluttered as she blinked nervously, yet somehow not seasick anymore by her Master's calm presence. The grey lights contrasted and shadowed between the duo, that rose up her heartbeats as Anakin leaned in milicenters closer.

The peaceful silence continued as the ocean brightness ceased into a deep blue shade over the jet. Ahsoka closed her eyes and inhaled his lingering pine spear scent as she dipped her head forward— resisting the temptation to rest her forehead against Anakin's own. His gloved hand softly moved from her shoulder to the tanned winged cheek. The touch was gentle, welcoming, and had patience on Ahsoka's cheek; feeling the leathered fabric trace the outer and upper outline of her winged cheek. She sighed quietly and began to feel Anakin's other hand to hold her jawline; as his spread out fingers supported to her face and jaw.

Anakin's bangs fell to one side of his face, surprising him as Ahsoka reached her hand; and swipped back his outgrowing bangs behind his ear. Her fingertips curled over his ear, and ghosted over the short scar mark under his eye. However Ahsoka's touches were slightly different from his own just now. It was a curious and passionate and longling feel, that held its meaning like the time at the Temple. He was also shocked that Ahsoka returned the affection,yet despite being on a training exercise at the same time— she was sincere to her touches. In the conclusion, Anakin closed the distance between them; and passionately leaned up his forehead to Ahsoka's diamond pattern one. He closed his eyes to feel the gravity Force connection that harmonize as well as she with Anakin. Which seemed to turned into a deep meditation to most people, at least that was what he was aiming for.

"...What was that?" Ahsoka breathed as she slightly opened her sky blue eyes, in which meet Anakin's eyes soon after. They moved apart from each other shortly after her question.

" A form of meditation, it was used in Jedi healing practices to help calm their patients emotionally or a change in mind." Anakin answered in a teacher like mode. He continued, " I used this practice to help stablize and maintain your nausea, and in case I still am."

Ahsoka took in the newly information and processed as her cheeks tint a slight pink. She awkwardly stuttered, " Um cool— thank you a lot really."

A soft pat came in contact to her head, as Anakin came along to his feet and smirk at the Togruta. He turned around and walked pasted the seats, and unto the cramped passageway. Only to hear the soft and ruffled dragging of Anakin's robe against the metal ground. Ahsoka blinked twiced, letting in the whole scene just now to sink in her head. She was speechless at first, but wanted to ask him more about many questions at this time. They were _alone_ and away from the battle field at this time, so there was a good possibility that they could talk about the unanswered questions. Ahsoka knew that Padawans were prohibited to casually call out their Master's names so formally, but she took that first step against that rule. It was a chance Ahsoka was willing to take on.

So swallowing her doubt, "Master— _Anakin_ wait! I— " The Jedi Knight slowly turn to Ahsoka, whom was somewhat touched by her calling his name.

 _Crack!_

The pieces of glass and gushing waters seemed to moved slowly in between them, yet their expressions that processed the sudden incident just now. Everything was like in slow motions, and their pair of light blue eyes widen in surprise; but both turned in a battle-ready mode for the upcoming task. Ahsoka's and Anakin's heads quickly turned at the gushing water as their heartbeats quicken in pressure. The lights flickered on and off by the pressure of the ocean's waves and currents, with a loud spark of electricity that fried most of the jet's panels. Time seemed to quicken it's task with the Padawan and Jedi Knight.

There was a large busted glass window, that let had in the cool cold waters on the jet's metal floors. It was only a matter of minutes before the whole jet would sink by the strong waters. To make matters worse, there was an strong and long range electric cable that could electrified the two. The water's level had been to their ankles already, sending Ahsoka to run past her master to shut off the cable— which did not go as planned.

" Ahsoka go signal the headquarters that we are sinking— I'll disable the cable. Go!" Anakin yelled as the two scattered to their calls, the swooshing water splashed as their forms took off. There wasn't anytime for Ahsoka to respond as a second glass hole busted in— increasing their time limit.

On Anakin side, he took off in the back of the jet attempting to local and turn off the electric cable. At this point, he needed to search quickly for the device; or both Ahsoka and himself would be deep fried and dead underneath the waters. Possibly no one would ever know or find them if Ahsoka failed— _No they will both make this out alive._ Anakin pushed his doubt aside, but only grunted and fusterated trying to find the damn cable. The search still continued on for the device, in hoping to disable it beofre the levels rose from his knees and unto his thigh section . . .

Meanwhile the rushing Padawan headed towards back to the front of the jet; pressing and pushing sorts of buttons to contact Captain Rex, Master Kenobi, or _anyone_ at this point. Still with no luck, the freezing water level rose quickly to Ahsoka's stomach that send a warning to work in a more faster mode. She cursed under her breath, until a signal came on from the radar control panel; that alarmed her that the comlink a were still active. A small victory echoed through Ahsoka's mind, as she heard the fuzzing and distant voices of the control headquarters in Naboo.

" This is Captain Rex over in, what is wrong kid?!" The audio came along the static voice as Ahsoka sighed in relief. She knew that they were on good hands now.

In a commanding tone, " Hey Rex! Look Master Skywalker and I on Jet 20188. We are sinking down into one of the main oceans in the eastern area— Please come as fast as you can, I repeat we are sinking very rapidly with no—"

 _Crack!_

The communication was completely cut off then— Ahsoka felt a _very_ strong wave gush suddenly upon her face, and felt sharp shattered glasses that went across her arms, chest, and possibly to her lekkus at that moment. She realized that another hole was burst right on herself. The Padawan was knocked down from the leathered seat and into the high waters level in the jet. She fought the urge to be unconscious, but the ever so bursting water continued to slam onwards to her body that was difficult to get lose. Ahsoka was in absolute pain, feeling the shattered glass to sink in futher in her skin by the wave currents. It was difficult to hold on to her breath and to struggle out of this current situation; however she kept on fighting but the waves continued to slam her against the metal ground. Total darkness clouded Ahsoka's mind, in resulting to lose her contiousness; and bubbles coming up to the surface by her lost of breath. _No she won't be unconscious that easy._

Along side using the Force, Ahsoka held out her hands to block out the waters that went opposite directions. She swam her way up to the top, yet her blood went along the freezing water as the glass fell down to the jet's bottom floor. However, there were still glass that dug on her chest and upper arms. The pain throbbed throughout Ahsoka's upper body, but ignored it as she swan to the back of the jet to find Anakin; and to make sure the cable was cut off. She grunted as the pain continued to course her body along side her movements as her Jedi robe went aside the water.

Meanwhile, Anakin sighed loudly in frustration still trying to find the damn cable. The water level had reached to his chest at the time, letting him know that it must be somewhere at the top to locate. Snapping out of his theory, he heard Ahsoka swimming up from behind as his body turned to look at her. Anakin's eyes widen in shock and horror at the sight. He saw his student but looked at her injured chest and arms to find blood swirling around herself. Ahsoka's hand covered her chest as the blood still bleeding on in front of them. Her other hand slowly held onto a metal pipe in the process weakly. Anakin could tell that she was loosing conscious and was breathing heavy in pain. He tried to speak as he tried to swim up next to her—

Ahsoka breathed in a pain, " I'm fine... I'm fine. Have you disable that dang cable yet?" she swam up next to him as they circled to face up on the jet's ceiling. Anakin stared at the pipes and back to the ceiling, as a bright and obvious idea came into play.

" No... But you just gave me a idea." Anakin smirked as he swam back to the the previous metal pipe ago. His Jedi robe whooshed along the water, as Ahsoka followed right after him as they faced each other along the pipe. She grabbed the pipe next it, to hold her balance despite the throbbing pain.

Ahsoka rose a painted brow, " What do you mean? "

A sudden freezing wave splashed over her as Anakin got _close to_ her. His chest almost collided to Ahsoka, yet leaving the Togruta to lean slightly backwards. He smirked at her while his damped curly and wavy hair dripped over Ahsoka's white pattern diamond forhead. Her heart beat thumped hard by 'almost' injuring her again and the uncertain flutters by her Master. For all Ahsoka would know, it could have been the freezing waves that caused it. She still held tightly to the cold pipe, as Anakin leaned his face towards her teasingly. His bright blue eyes never breaking away from her's.

Anakin threw his palms up to the metal pipe above him, " You'll see."

He pulled himself up and stuck his tongue out to Ahsoka— whom rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. She couldn't believe her master was still a child at heart, but it was all worth all at times like this. The warm feeling came alive, and Ahsoka could only respond in small laughter at him. Anakin climbed unto the top, and pulled out his blue lightsaber and swung it on top of the ceiling. The electric static fuzzes and sparks came alive, but died down knowing that the cable was certainly destroy by him. The Jedi Knight finally made his way down to Ahsoka, entering fastly into the freezing waters that leveled to their necks. He swung a arm around her side as he guided them out to the front of the jet.

Ahsoka laid her hand over her chest, but the bleeding still didn't stop. She hissed in pain, while a tanned orange arm wrapped over Anakin's shoulders very steady. He had somewhat fast enough to find a nearest window, accomplishing to make a quick escape for both of them. Of course, they would have to burst a window and swim up to the surface to find rest.

" Sorry Master..." Ahsoka breathed unto the cold waters as her head suddenly fell for it. She jerked her head up, yet fighting the urge to close her eyes. There was another horrid pain that kept its sting, however she couldn't tell which glass piece had stabbed her else where.

A blue lightsaber pierced through a small window, " Hey— Stay awake for me Snips. At least hold on to your breath now." Anakin held on to his apprentice's waist tightly, and held her close enough not to sway away from the waves. He circled his lightsaber on the rim the window, " ... We are going to get around this."

Following Anakin's orders, Ahsoka held in her breath inside her lungs as well he did. He pushed the window out to the side, as the water splashed their faces. The Jedi duo escaped out of the window, and entered into the freezing oceans. Total mute entered the duo's minds, only hearing th ocean to push and pull in sync in a rhythmic motion. The underwater jet continued to sink futher and futher downward to the bottom— Anakin and Ahsoka continued to swim upwards to the surface. The evening sun beamed under the ocean, allowing access various bright lights to guild them to their destination. It was a peaceful hearing and sight, that was easily to fall into the abyss waters of Naboo. Anakin waved his free hand in motion as tiny bubbles and medium sized ones came into play. His Padawan's head softly rested on his cloaked shoulder unto the playful scene.

The waves softly rose Ahsoka's back lekku upwards, and her braided beads that was attached to her headpiece. It went around her face for a few swift movements, but went backwards at its original position; as Anakin continued to swim closer to the surface. The setting sun continued to brighten their faces, from the emergence of darken blue abyssal seabed. Everything was illuminated and cleared in oranges and warm cool blues that was piercing under the waters.

At the same time, Ahsoka's vision was blurred by swifting hair locks over the place. For the first time, she saw Anakin's brassy blonde and brunette hair shown by the ocean's natural lighting. Ahsoka's bright eyes beamed in fascination in awe by the clarification by this. She continued to stare at Anakin's face as he gracefully continued to move his arm across the waters. Even in underwater, he was still determined by anything for anyone dear to him. His deep sky colored eyes sparked alongs side by the ocean and sun's affect. Those eyes that display every emotion so clearly and visibly. Ahsoka continued to examine her Master... Anakin Skywalker... whom was _certainly beautiful._ She was taken back in motion by him, but he was that following example inside and out. Ahsoka only held on tighter to his chest— clenching the tunic fabric by her tanned slender hands.

With a sudden turn, Anakin gave a small smile towards Ahsoka whom was still awe of him. She closed her eyes finally relieved that they were only yards away from the top surface. The darkness invaded in her eyes and lost her conscious for a few moments. He stopped for a moment, noticing that Ahsoka was unconscious as a large bubbles escaped her lips. Fear had appeared in the front of his mind for the Togruta. In a quick spin, Anakin swung his Padawan to face him; and laid one of his gloved hands to rest on Ahsoka's cheek. His eyes closed softly as the water continued to swayed his hair in different directions.

Anakin leaned in close and gently pressed his lips onto hers, only to share his oxygen into Ahsoka's lungs. Yes, it was a survival tactic at emergency times like this for Jedi. However, it was more than just a tactic to her— it was a instinct that came normally at least for Anakin. For a few minutes, he continued to breathe in and out a steady rhythm to give her air. His other hand wrapped firmly on Ahsoka's waist, and holding her against his body.

Her grey lashes slowly opened, only to see Anakin's lighten lashes closed against his tired skin underneath. Ahsoka saw the scar that ran from his forehead to the bottom of his lashes. She could feel him breathing unto her lungs, as well she could breathe unto Anakin. It was like a tide pushing back and forth taking its turns— in a balance that seemed everlasting. Ahsoka's cheeks turned in shades of pinks and front lekku darken; as her eyes brighten visibly to the brunette.

In a soft pull away, Anakin open his eyes and grinning at the flustered Togruta. He grabbed her arms towards him, but Ahsoka softly smacked his chest playfully. Anakin pointed up to the surface as Ahsoka nodded as continued the final yards to the surface. Finally they reached up to the surface, and gasped loudly for the fresh air above Naboo's sky.

" Was that really called... For?!" Ahsoka coughed loudly unto Anakin's chest. She still held on tight to his tunic, while still gasping and coughing for air.

Anakin gasped, " Hey! I just saved your life Snips. You should thank me you know." His hair clouded the pale face, as tiny droplets ; while the ocean waves swooshing the two back and fourth.

He pointed up ahead towards Northeast, " So we are not far from the beach nearby. Rex and our company should be coming here less than twenty minutes— I need you to stay awake for now until then... So I can check your wounds. Hey are you listening to me?!" No reply came.

Anakin look down to see Ahsoka's head down unwater, not making any movement during his speech. He gasped quietly as he lifted her head upwards towards his neck— she coughed up from the water and took deep breaths. Anakin held her tighter, making sure that Ahsoka would not pass out again and not drowning herself. The young Togruta wrapped her arm around his neck and kept her remaining strength on him.

" Ahsoka!" He somewhat shakily roared at her, yet worried to death for his apprentice. His response might have came off wrong, but Anakin wasn't mad at her. He was just scared for a brief moment, however only scaring her worse than him.

Ahsoka flinched for a second at his tone, "I'm sorry." She soon mumbled afterwards on the crook of his neck.

Anakin hesitated for a moment to respond to her half shaken self, regretting that he snapped at her for the most simple thing. She was injured, and couldn't help herself from passing out because of the blood loss. Ahsoka didn't meet him in the eyes, but keep her eyes wide open— obeying his command. Anakin soften his gaze for her, and started pulling/swimming themselves up to the beach surface for reinforcement.

* * *

 _Just don't think about the dirt mixed sand, you are only saving Ahsoka by setting her down aside it._ That was the thought Anakin forced himself to think at the moment. The ocean waves roared louder by each wave underneath the dusk afternoon at hand. The sounds of their legs moving against the beginning tides came in play. Anakin pulled his arm over by Ahsoka's shoulder, aka 'support the original carrying stance for your injured comrade', and lead her from the waters and sat her down on the sand. In dying to himself, he followed her down to the sandy shallow surface.

In a kneeling position, Anakin hovered closer to his fallen apprentice; whom had her knee bent up and hands resting over them. Ahsoka breathed heavily in pain, but struggled to keep awake for him then. Her injuries were... _Bad._ There was a huge 5-inch length, and 6-inch width glass shard that had pierced underneath her collorbone/shoulder area. Also a multiple 2-inch to 3-inch shards that was _deeply_ dug on her chest and upper abdomen. According to Anakin, there were many glass cuts on her cheeks, neck, and lekku. Ahsoka stared at him curiously, yet somewhat knowing what was need to be done. Anakin closed his eyes for a brief moment.

" I will have to remove that large glass shard on your shoulder Snips. Then apply force-pressure to stop the bleeding." He sighed somewhat determined way. His passionate blue eyes opened then to meet Ahsoka's own. She nodded tiredly, but preparing herself for the unpleasant physical pain.

As soon Ahsoka finished nodding, Anakin quickly took off his left glove off in front of them; and tossed it beside him. His baggy alburn sleeve arm sagged down over his bare hand- that was still held up in between them. He wanted to avoid looking in her eyes at all cost. It would have resurfaced a lot of mixed emotions for Ahsoka and him. Suddenly, Anakin used his other hand across on his shoulder— ripping the whole sleeve off. He folded the sleeve and set it aside on his upper thigh for later use.

As gentle as ever, Anakin scooted over next to Ahsoka; and pick up her tanned-orange hand to his bare pale muscular bicep. She looked somewhat confused and moved by him; yet he still avoided any eye contact with her. Ahsoka's heart fluttered for a moment, but focused on maintaining her bearing. Next, he rose his mechanic fingers around the glass shard; and bare hand to hold her shoulder. Anakin sighed quietly and softly looked unto Ahsoka's widen eyes.

" Tell me when you are ready. I'm ready when you are." He whispered in between them.

Ahsoka's shaky hand tighten around his muscular bicep. She took in a deep breath and out, " Now."

In a quick motion, Anakin took out the 5-inch glass in a swift move as Ahsoka bit her lip from screaming at the pain. Her trembling fingers press on deep on his skin. However, blood gushed out onto Anakin's hands as he quickly grabbed the sleeve; and pressed it on Ahsoka's injury. His bare hand laid flat on her shoulder— and applied both forces to stop the bleeding with the other hand. Ahsoka's head was overwhelmed in pain and nausea— she threw her head on the crook of his neck that fell down to his chest. She breathed heavily as her vision blurred badly.

" I think I'm going to be sick." Ahsoka gaged softly.

Anakin softy countered," They should be here any minute now. Please hang on a few moments for me, Ahsoka." He glanced up to her in a serious look, and back again focusing on the injury. In bad news, Blood kept overflowing to his hands that was mixed with sand and water. She didn't stop bleeding from her shoulder.

He continued hoarsely, "... You are going to be okay. I promised you. " They both knew that it was a lie, but Ahsoka just laughed painfully at the lie.

" What's so funny?" Anakin asked in a child like voice. He was letting his emotions show again all over again.

" It's just... " Ahsoka replied as her face and lips were beginning to pale from her original skin color. She paused for several seconds, but continued in a smile, " ... It's just like I already know you already. Knowing you... _Anakin_... Is one of my biggest accomplishments." Her hands slowly moved his hands away from her shoulder.

" I _know_ it is." He whispered so broken-hearted. Anakin shook his head softy, but ignored the bitter truth at stake. He refused to accept this moment of death. Ahsoka lowered herself down to rest on the sand and closed her eyes— smiling. Her whole body and lekku was beginning to fade into its pale colors.

Anakin loudly confessed, "You... are going to live okay?! Snips—you are going to be a Jedi Knight and then a Master someday." He contiued as he yelled, " We... are going to fight side by side _together_! In all of my days, I swear and promise okay?! Ahsoka! That's _why_ you can't die! I order you not to die! "

He broke, " Can you hear me Ahsoka?! I promised I'll do better!" No answer came from the young Padawan.

His trembling hands moved back to her shoulder and pressing back at the blood. The results repeated the same. Anakin looked around at the beach, to see if his 201st battalion had shown up; but it had been already night fall— no one had showed up. The Jedi Knight buried his head on Ahsoka's chest, and sobbed quietly not knowing what to do next. His options were out this time, but only to wrapped his arms around the motionless sixteen-year old Togruta.

Anakin's damped brassy hair spilled over on her chest, and softy confessed every mistake he ever made in his life. He apologized countless times of how much of a better teacher he could be to her. He whispered promises many new and old promises to Ahsoka chest. Like he was talking to himself in a sadden way. He held Ahsoka's body so tightly, not wanting to let her go not even once. This girl he so much treasured right in front of his eyes.

Though his eyes were blurred by tears, Anakin looked up to the sky and found unimaginable lights just now. The 201st battalion showed up, beaming those unthinkable 'yet right on time' lights.

— To be Continued.

* * *

 **Author's notes: My first attempt to write a action sort of scene in this story ;3 It was sort of tricky to include as many details in scenes like that underwater scene, but I enjoyed writing it haha! I sort of got inspired by that deleted scene in Revenge of the Sith— yes We need Yandere!Anakin at times. Also, I did rip off that last scene from The Force Awakens aka that FinnRey moment. Cause let's face it- best friends in Star Wars are important. ;)**

 **I am planning to rewrite and grammar check the last couple of chapters in this story OMG. So just a heads up soon! I was so bad LOL. As always, have a blessed day and night!~ Infin**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter** _ **6 - Suddenly I see you**_

" ... We haeve a sixteen-year female Togruta, who is suffering from blood lost and a fatal stab wound by the chest area—" came along a slow, but louder voice from behind the doors in the dead of night.

" The Commander has several two-three inch glass pierced and pushed in her skin. Surgery will be required!" The first medical clone stated then.

Another medical clone interrupted, "She's been injured at a training exercise, however there are small signs of brain trauma along her head. We must preform it right away for her to survive. Is she allergic to any medication—"

" Are you talking about surgery?!" A fimilar deep and broken voice yelled in reply to the clones.

Heavy footsteps of medical clones burst through the healing chambers in the Temple. The clones were pushing a carrier that Ahsoka Tano had laid on. There were four medical clones in total, and were doing each individual duties to save her life. One was holding steady her head, whom was checking any futher head trauma. The second, held a oxygen mask over Ahsoka's mouth to support her breathing state. Finally, the last two clones were pushing fastly down the long and narrow white hallway.

Not to mention the last voice, Anakin Skywalker, who was holding on to her bloody hand very tightly. He was covered in Ahsoka's blood from his arm and abdomen area, making him a tragic disaster you would see at hospitals. The kind that you would see in a unstable emotional mode and all bloody up in the same outfit. It was just a training exercise that turned into one, and his Padawan was at a crucial state; and possible might be in a coma. Of course he would be in this kind of state.

His damped hair dripped down on the white sheets, as his strong mechanic arm pushed the carried at full speed. Anakin's bare human arm curved around his unconscious Padawan's mortals; yet keeping the contact untouched to her. He rose his broken tone, " If you are talking about surgery, let me be there with her during the operation. I need to be there! "

Suddenly, a medical clone pushed him aside as the carrier went head on to front screen doors, " General Skywalker, you need to stay here, there is nothing you can do at this moment sir. With all due respect. "

The Jedi Knight's hand still held on tightly to Ahsoka's hand, but the cart was still moving as his fingers tugged on her glove. Anakin's flesh fingers accidentally pulled off the rough fingerless glove on her hand. The glove swiftly came off in one pull as his fingertips ran over her cold slender fingers. Sadly, their hands left contact from each other as the cart was moving futher more. His bare hand returned to his side, and clenched Ahsoka's glove into his rough palm.

He glanced over one last time to her— seeing a pair of medical clippers tearing through her burgany dress; but the doors closed before it went snipped upwards. Anxiety and mixed emotions were brewing inside of his chest at that moment. Anakin just nodded at the clone, " Carry on." The alerted clone went beyond the steel doors, leaving the Jedi knight by the entrance; yet soaked in water and blood his tunic and robe. He just stared at the door.

A fimilar presence appeared, " How is she Anakin?" The voice was concerned and had almost the same mixed emotions as him. It was Obi Wan whom laid a rough hand on his shoulder. His grip was reassuring to Anakin, letting him know of his presence and comfort.

It was all Obi Wan could do for him.

The tension build up in silence that lasted several seconds. Anakin swallowed hard, " In..." But his voice cracked, " ... _crucial condition."_ His mechanical fingers curled in a first as the glove clenched the fabric tightly. His blonde lashes fluttered against his tired eyes, they were red from sleep deprived and stressing out from the recent mission.

" Anakin she will be alright." Obi Wan briefly spoke in truth, " This isn't her first rodeo that she's been in situations like this— Ahsoka is a strong one..."

The achness and soreness lingered throughly in Anakin's body. His mind had completely shut off from Obi Wan's conversation. He already was tired. His flesh fingers began to tremble uncontrolably in anxiety. He didn't want to hear his former master's words, they kept pounding in his head in confusion. This confusion kept the brink of the false truth and Anakin's feelings. His feelings were winning the battle over Obi Wan's words.

" ... You have trained her well Anakin... Anakin—are you even listening?!" Both of Obi Wan's hands jerked roughly on his student's shoulders.

" _It's anything but 'alright'!_ "

One of Anakin's rough hand smacked both of his hands off from his shoulders. There was a look of hurt and concern painted on Obi Wan's face, however it wasn't the first time he had to come across this similar situation before. He knew him all too well of his feelings, perhaps even more that he would know his own.

The hint of malice laced on his former student's lips, "She is this situation because of me. I should of been the one to take those glass shards for her. I should have been the one to call for help. I should've not yelled at her to kept her contiousness at that time! I..."

" I could've tried harder... It's my fault that I-"

His mind flashbacked to when _their_ foreheads were touching. Back when they were breathing each other's air, and how it toxified him in the whole meditation process. Like they were the only two people in the galaxy, sharing the same pair of lungs to store in oxygen. Oh and how he _loved_ it when her greyish lashed flustered so often; and how he sensed her heart beating ever so fast because of him.

The rythm of Ahsoka's heart throbbed so loudly, and the shades of dark blues and lavender took over heels r lekkus. The oceans of Naboo writing the scenes before the two of them. It was surely all this heaven could give and only for a moment that was reassuring him.

His head hung low to the side, as his words were cut of by his own thoughts. His jaw tighten as he swallowed hard as a surprised puzzled across his face. His damped hair fell across his face that covered his blushed cheeks. The pulse on his neck flustered. He swallowed so hard, and feeling his lungs were being set on fire because of _her._

 _He quickly hoped that his master would not see him like this._ In avoiding seeing that Obi Wan's former student getting worked up like a teenager who was acting out of his nature.

Obi Wan once again laid his hand on Anakin's bare shoulder. He tried to met Anakin's eyes, but the young man just stared across the floor. His eyes looked so lifeless and broken against the blue hues and his iris. A tired sigh was let out by the Jedi Master.

Obi Wan smiled weakly, " Before you can take care of Ahsoka, you need to take care of yourself Anakin. I will stay here by her side in the meantime."

"I will Obi Wan"

"Good."

"Please... Just say with her."m

.

. .

. .

.

The rushing warm waters beamed down on Anakin's aching bare toned back. His head was against the tiled wall below the shower head, and arms were beside him to wall— like he was guarding himself from the world. He closed his eyes softyly and tilted his head downwards; making the waters running through his dirty blonde locks. Finally, he switched off the water faucet; but still stood inside the shower for a long moment.

Several minutes later, Anakin opened the refresher door and walked through the cramped hallway. He stopped in the middle of it, beside his own room and Ahsoka's. He hesitated for a moment, but stepped inside her room very quietly. The room was tight and neat, but he saw her yoga pants, crop top, and the burgany cardigan across the floor. The closet door was flunged open, knowing that both of them were rushing throughly to change before the mission. A soft smirk danced across Anakin's face, which he smiled to himself about his reckless apprentice. His friend.

He slowly bent down to pick up and fold the clothes neatly, and set it aside on the desk on the wall. There were a few books and scrolls on it, but there was a worn out book like journal that caught his eye. Assuming that it was a regular study book, he flipped through the first few pages. _It was Ahsoka's handwriting. It was her journal._

In the end, Anakin was already tempted to read on. So he picked up the average sized journal and sat with one knee bend on the soft tanned futon. His mind kept sounding off in a alarm to put the journal back, but another part wanted to keep on reading. He cursed himself silently as his mechanic fingers slid across the journal cover. He softy dove his fingers in a random part of the journal to read a entry, and flipped open the sides.

His dark blue hues soften as he read the date— it was around half a year ago:

 _" I guess it's my laid back time, we recently just back to Coursant where all its city lights shine brighter. It's always the same as ever—besides the war and peace here. I find everything here not so black and white anymore... everything is changing so fast. I don't want these things to change. I'm sitting here in the hangar and dang these goggles around my head hurts. I think I ajusted them too tightly..._

 _Anyways, the sunset is beaming down and viewing inside the Temple. My Master is by his fighter alongside Artoo, they have this pretty funny conversation that always make me smile. However... That's what I hate the most about him. It's the little moments like this that make me question my feelings. It's the way the sun is gleaming down on his skin and lashes. It's the way he smiles ever so brightly around everybody, and it absolutely sucks. I know about not being so attached to people, but how do you not notice these things?_

 _Its not fair and it's cruel. He's smiling so pure and happy... I wished he would do the same for me. He does smirk so very often and playfully punches me and I love it. Even if he sees me as a apprentice or even a friend, I am truly grateful. I am grateful for my Master's kindness— there are not many people in this universe who can be like him. He is a kind and compassionate person and I love those traits. I guess you can say it's the way he makes me laugh or the way we get along so well. Or maybe it's the way he is staring across the sun now, and I am in the background watching the wind softly blowing through his hair. It's hard to not feel any sort of attachment to him... But it's so easy to let myself do feel my changing feelings for him."_

Anakin blinked ever so softy, feeling the heat slowly rising on his pale cheeks. He was so star-struck by her words, and by Ahsoka's upmost honesty and conflict within herself. He softy laid the journal in his lap and laid buried a hand on his face underneath the brassy locks. It wasn't just hard for his friend but also on himself too.

He lifted his headed up, with fingers across his eyes that wipped the tears away quickly. He laid his mechanic hand over his mouth, distrout from distress and worrying over Ahsoka who had the upper hand on his heart now. She had the advantage of pulling him away from this anxiety that baffled with other sorts of feelings. It surely wasn't fair at all.

The comlink began to beep, alerting Anakin to reach across the bed to answer it, "Skywalker here..."

* * *

The afternoon came upon quicker than usually. Obi Wan Kenobi's eyes kept switching from falling asleep on the chair or staying wide awake for his other student to wake. He glance a look over the sleeping female Togruta, whom was sleeping peacefully as her breathing rose and fell continuously. She made it out of surgery, with a sudden fast recovery that seemed to shock the whole operation room.

Suddenly, Obi Wan's mind flashed back in the Temple's library whom Ahsoka... was crying by herself. He thought about the dislocation of her wrist that seemed to be... _Off._ He frowned deeply to himself, and thought of what or who could have done this? His mind kept running on and on about theories and conspiracy; and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. A alarm went off in the back of his mind, thinking of a impossible theory that could never really happen. _Anakin._

On rising to his feet, he walked diligently over Ahsoka's hospital bed, and took a deep breath in and out. His rough- worn in age hand went over to the long sleeve of her gown, aiming to lifted up to examine if there was any damage done to her hand. However, Ahsoka groaned in pain as she was beginning to wake up. Obi Wan quickly moved his hand away, adjusting himself to sit on the corner of the bed.

Surprisingly, she fell back asleep but Obi Wan dismissed the idea of examining her wrist. He sighed in tiredness and bowed his head to face the floor, deeply staring at the pearl white tiles. His hand stroked his beard curiously, but his thoughts wbere interrupted by a shaken sigh in emotion. He looked over Ahsoka, to see her grey lashes eyes fluttered in tears. The wet trails scrolled softly down her winged cheeks.

She whispered quietly, " Ana... kin."

The tears landed roughly on both sides of her lekku and unto the gown. She continued to softy whisper the name, until the she fell fully back to sleep. Obi Wan's eyes widen in surprise, in so feeling symapany for the young girl. His hand rested on her forehead for a split second, before getting off the bed and returning to sit on the chair.

It still didn't make any sense for The Negotiator. Millions of theories began to unravel in his mind, because in knowing Anakin does... have a _slightly_ impulsive temper. For Forces sake, this man was the teacher, mentor, and above all else his brother. He can read him like a book and knew every content that his former Padawan had part of him. He could stick one finger in a book and read Anakin backwards like a anthem. Obi Wan swore by his heart to teach him all that he knew, even better than he was as he told Qui Goon by his dying form. That was one of the last things he would never want to experience again.

In conclusion, Obi Wan sat up from his chair and walked towards the resting Togruta. He took a deep breath, accepting all the possibilities that this could be... _abuse._ He repeated the examine routine, and this time pulling Ahsoka's sleeve with full clarity. His ice blue eyes soften in relief to see that her wrist was _in perfect condition._ There no signs of trauma, only to see a perfect tanned orange wrist in excellent shape.

Suddenly, echoing footsteps roamed the Temple's hallways. The middle aged Jedi Master quickly pulled down the sleeve, and walked towards the room's door entrance , and leaned onto it's frame. He found Anakin walking past him, but turning back to face in quite in a pace manner.

" Is she okay? Is she awake yet, what is her status right now?! Did they tell you yet—"

Obi Wan rose a gloved finger to his lips, in shushing his obnoxious grown padawan, " She's well and resting. I assure you that she is doing quite well, and not to mention healing quite well too."

" I'm glad... I came here to say that Senator Amidala has called me to escort her to the Senate meeting. To be honest I have no idea how long it is going to take— maybe a week in advance. I will let you know later tomorrow or the day after." Anakin softy sigh in stress.

" Will you be alright?"

" I won't do anything rational, and I promise that there will be well during this mission."

There was a long pause between them, and Obi Wan only hoped that Anakin was being sincere to the words he was speaking of. " Yes... But before you leave— I have to brief to The Council about Ahsoka's surgery and healing progress. So can you stay with her in the meantime?"

"Wait— can you at least briefly tell me about this?"

Obi Wan sighed, " I'm sorry... I can't tell you yet Anakin—"

" _And why not?_ I am part of this matter as well! It's not just your decision." He roared in impatience as the horrid memories of going undercover of Hardeen flashed backed. This small pained experience leaked, like reopening a cut by picking it's scabs. The was a situation that was dropped at the time, but Anakin could never really let it all go.

" Just go. I'll stay here with Ahsoka. "

" Anakin—"

" Just. _Leave._ " There was a tint of anger and pain that shadowed his deep voice.

And with that, Obi wan left swifting and decided not to argue with him. It was pointless to state out the fact Obi Wan was eventually going to tell him about the report. It was like repeating a promise to a child who refused to accept it that was eventually going happen. He allowed himself to calm down with the Force, and headed down the opposite direction of the temple.

Anakin's eyes squinted slightly, and stared at the tile floor for a few moments. He shook his head as he walked over to Ahsoka. His attitude always completely changed when it came to her. He knew he had to be that brotherly like figure in her life... However he wasn't so sure if she saw him like a brother any more. He wasn't so sure of anything anymore.

From the past few days, they kissed, hugged more often, and even slept on the same bed for Force's sake. Of course, only because of assuring protection for Ahsoka's nightmare, even when she needed him the most. He only meant it for comfort and the fact that the tiredness was overpowering him at the time. He was so confused as well with her own feelings, and they never did talked about that making-out incident. Not to mention that she had feelings for him, which made his stomach twist in a fire way.

His bare fingers slowly laced across the white hospital sheets, until it's tips finally reached to touch Ahsoka's palm and fingers. He traced the lines that made up her palm, which recacted her fingers to twitch. The longling for touching started to brew in both of them, but especially for Anakin. He only once again _only_ meant it for comfort, or so he could only lie to himself again.

The young adult softy sat on the side of the hospital bed. This time, he scooted closer to the sleeping female Togruta. He laid his left hand of the bed, and the mechanic one slowly rising up to touch her face. He paused for a moment, like a child meeting a new stranger to shake their hand. It was something that came easily as a child back in Anakin's youth— now it was now lost as he grew older in the Jedi Order. He was reacting to his feelings like a stranger, which could have easily been grasped in his childhood. His mechanic hand slowly rose to stroke Ahsoka's face with the back of his knuckles. Depite the cold metal that was gently rubbed on, the touch was reassuring in adorement and kindness. Which was forbidden for Jedi to perform.

Anakin's deep blue eyes was focused on his apprentice's face, and he smiled for a brief moment. He continued to stroke her face, which lead on to her winged cheek. His mechanic fingers traced her winged cheek, in becoming a habit of his that was a regular thing. Eventually, he traced his fingers on her jaw very diligently— being a architect working on a blueprint for a moment or two. His eyes soften into... something much more deeper. The smile was turned by his lips pressed in a thin line. He leaned closer to Ahsoka unexpectedly, as he moved his other hand firmly on the her pillow. His arm swiftly curved around her head, avoiding the opportunity by bumbling it against her mortrals.

His blonde lashes brushed against his tired skin, fluttering twice that showed its true color by the sunset. He grew closer to her, which reflected the time back to him when he tried to pulled this off at their complex. He couldn't control himself, only as he felt his pale rose-like lips brushed softy against Ahsoka's darken, yet lavender colored lips. As much as he wanted this, it wasn't _right._

However, Anakin retreated by pulling back and looked away in shame by his actions. He felt the feelings of regret for several seconds, by looking out of the window and met his eyes by the sun's horizon. The deep blue hues in those eyes that lighten in a emotional stare to it. He felt _sicken_ , because that he has a secret relationship with Naboo's female senator. The man is devoted to her and the fact that Padmé had done the same to him. It was wrong and uncalled for, in just being loyal for their secret engagement. It was in the wrong.

Suddenly, the now brunette Jedi noticed Obi Wan's Force signature igniting the hallways. For the couple of minutes to spare, he turned to the side again to face Ahsoka, and gave the most loneliest stare he ever gave to anyone. Luckily, he was glad that it was just the two of of them; and that no one could ever see the stare given to her. It spoke a billion words that could not be spoken, if she was awake he would have instantly rolled his emotions in their Force bond.

Anakin bit his bottom lip softly, and looked down onto his friend, " We'll see each other again very soon. I promise."

In so leaning down to pant a soft kiss on her diamond shaped forehead for a few seconds. He treasured the forehead kiss for those last couple seconds. Knowingly that he will surely return to her, and that their faith for each other will outlast their individual fears from not ever seeing each other again. Because they knew each other all too well from the back of their heads. Like the points of dots reconnecting, finding and reuniting the each other— that always turns fear into faith.

 **/. Author's notes: I know a long awaited Chapter Update! This chapter was planned to be much shorter than expected. I will be updating and will be finishing this story soon! Don't worry though, a few more fluff scenes will be added until the ending agust and sorrow LMAO** **The next chapter is going to be very... Awkward. You know since Anakin is going to guard Padmé with a surprise guest host tagging along. The next chapter will be really important though, especially for the following chapter after that. Also, were y'all surprised? Obi Wan didn't find out about the bruise since it healed on its own from Ahsoka's Daughter powers :) That's another thing that will somewhat covered in this story.**

 **I will try to update the next chapter later this month, It will longer like normal scheduled. Also Hopefully I will rewrite the second chapter soon, once again changing a few things and correcting the trials and errors. Thank you ladies and gentlemen for reading, following, and favoriting this story! As always constructive critism are welcome and reviews too ;] So happy reading! ./**


	7. Chapter 7

/. Author's Ramblings: Oh geez this was the most difficult yet awkward chapter ever. But trust me, there will be loads of Anisoka content in the next chapter. I will never support affairs in real life because that is just wrong on so many levels, and it goes against what I believe in. I only made this for the drama and sorts, but I am still sticking onto the canon version of these two. I gave you some kind of idea for this story just now— you are most welcome :U

In this Chapter, This will be only focused on Anakin's mission and the events going on around him. I guess you can say this has a little Anidala content, and I hope that I didn't do a sucky job at it! Not a P.O.V but focusing on his feelings and stuff. I'm excited for this, so please bear on with me! Once again, this chapter is important but not too important haha! Anywho enjoy reading Poodoos. ./

* * *

Chapter 7 - A Shaken Promise

Obi Wan Kenobi walked in a slow pace, letting fabric of his Jedi robe fluster like flames behind him. The sounds of his boots clanked noises in the hallway, but somehow stopped when he saw Anakin coming out from the doors. A 'hiss' noise echoed the hallway in the Jedi Temple. The middle aged man stopped in his tracks to see his former Padawan, who was walking in a steady pace until he reached Obi Wan. He noticed that something was a bit... Off.

The kind of 'off' categorized in either stressed, guilt, or a mixture of a battlefront of all of negative emotions. Obi Wan sensed these emotions, but always had a good sense in his student to overcome them. He had faith in Anakin, in knowing what it's like to be a Jedi Knight; and owning a Padawan to take care off and screwing up sometimes. He saw the young man as his brother; but as equals learning more about the odds. As a compatible brother, Obi so longed waited for Anakin to open up to him and share his hidden feelings. That was all he wanted.

His intention was to never hurt or to belittle him. He never had a backup motive to destroy his student to the abyss of despair, because Obi Wan only was there to be his brother. He could only wait in encouragement, in hoping that one day his student can open up to talking about his struggles and confusion. The years before hand, he knew when and how Anakin had that confliction to a certain point. This displayed in Lifesaber practices to deadly mission from his point of view. It displayed in all these years Obi Wan trained him from a young boy to a young man.

" Did the briefing went well Master?"

Obi wan sighed, " Yes it did... I do surely promise you that I will tell you the stats of Ahsoka's medical reports once you come back. Right now isn't a good moment to discuss it, but the time will come. I hope you do know that I will eventually tell you... so please be patient."

" No I apologize. I should've known better, I've been so fusterated with the freak accident and everything in general... That gave me no right to lash out against you. You only meant to make it all better." Anakin groaned in tiredness. He truly meant it from the bottom of his heart.

" It's alright now. I hope to you do know that I am never against you. Nor do I plan to be on a opposing side from you. This certain medical report had to be told only for the Council. In time, I will tell you the truthful report of Ahsoka on your way back. Trust me Anakin... You should be heading out now or else you are going to be late."

He chucked, " Yeah you are right. I knew that you were going to eventually tell me sooner or later old man."

" Anakin?"

" Yes?"

Obi Wan softy spoke, " Promise me one thing though." His eyes were stern and colored with warning to him. The light in his eyes were lighten in a emotional stare. Anakin could tell this man was serious in their Force Bond.

" What is it?"

The elder Jedi alerted, " Keep focused on this mission. By all means no matter what unexpected things are..."

" I will."

" Contact me if there are any troubles. If you need someone to talk to Anakin... You have me and I hope know that."

He leaned his head down, closing his eyes while scoffing the Master's words. " Thank you. "

Obi Wan patted Anakin's shoulder softy, " Of course. Off you go now." He gave one last smile and walked past by on. He continued his way in the direction to other important duties.

Anakin was now alone. He started to walk towards the Senate building to begin his mission. This mission was simple, it consisted of escorting a few Senators,including Padmé Amidala, to a secret gathering somewhere along on Republic's lines. Unfortunately, the reason why for the party was never spoken in the Council Room. Even now, most of the reasons 'why' seemed foreign now; and it was a now a common response for a Jedi to just accept it. No questions or why's were needed.

Surprisingly, Anakin was only assign to half of this mission. Meaning, that in the first couple of days shifts would be switch. He would be reported back to Corusant while another Jedi took his place. He was shocked how this escorted mission... Changed so easily.

Now at the thought of it, He could only wander his mind on these little things. The most littlest things could be the bigger picture in war times like this. A simple detail that can be a major flaw to a mission now. Anakin devoted himself to war like it was a marriage it's self, something that always soothed him in his purpose. The thought was scary enough as it is, and he always wondered about what he would do or manage after the war was over? He was raised by it and was notified by instincts like a animal— ready for sinking it's teeth for war itself. You could say that he was having was anxiety... Or just stating the odds of himself.

Rushing out of the thoughts, Anakin walked out of the Temple very quietly. He pulled up the hood of his Jedi robe,and ajusted it once more to himself. He took a deep breath and began to walk towards the Senate building. The sun was almost down, and the city lights of Corusant began to brighten up. This planet was covered up as one big city, ranging up it's key given name the capital of the Republic. The Jedi Temple was different, the ancient building had a few lights that made it's presence known. While the Senate building was blooming with it's bright lights that reflected the two giant historical figures. It's lights were blinding.

The young Jedi Knight finally made his way inside the busy Senate building. He took the first steps, finding the secret meetup for the Senators that would secretly make way for small ship. He made sharp turns in corners, and into the cramp narrow hallways that would make anyone dizzy enough to be confused.

Finally, he made it to the group full of Senators and walked towards Padmé. She wore one the most beautiful velvet red dresses, and her hair was in two low buns with jewels on it's sides. In the back, a long braid trailed along side her back; and including the sturdy dark purple over cloak that belonged to the dress. Her smile was bright and hopeful, which made Anakin smile to himself ; and was brought back to their love. He was glad and delighted, this was important to him— Padmé was the only thing important to him. Because the thoughts of Ahsoka will fade out and return to normal. Anakin kept mentally repeating that truth edvindence in his mind.

Despite it being a mission, it was a good getaway for him to clear his mind. The images that were projected in his mind were playing it all out— Of him being with Padmé and focusing on her. To a weird sense of thought, He saw it like meditation like fixing things which a was replacement for it. He had to get Ahsoka out of his mind for crying out loud. She was drowning in the pit of his stomach, and he knows it's his fault.

Padmé was talking to a few Senators, until one of those Senators moved... yet Rush Clovis was next by her side. Anakin's heart heart skipped a beat or three beats. Its kind when you see someone you envy and are very jealous of with a passion. The type of jealously that would go to the extreme, that would go to it's extreme for anything. Just for it's satisfactory for that extreme desire, and it wasn't heathy for him; and in which made it scary for him. Both Padmé and Anakin talked about this long ago, which lead to the other screaming in pride and anger. They decided to never talk about the issue again, but left it on good terms. Hopefully.

Anakin's heart was thumping badly, as he continued to watch them from a distance. It was like the whole damn planet was rolling around him, and time was moving on. Just standing in the background dumbstruck in anxiety. He felt the pain in his heart upbeating in a abnormal pace. The air was hard to breathe in, or at least that's what his lungs were telling him. The sensation was far worse than fire being set on, but the cold ice was setting on top of them. This feeling was far like someone pouring ice cold water on your lungs, feeling the numbness and tint of heat taking over them. It was the worst feeling Anakin ever felt in his life at the moment.

Making matters more worse, Anakin was already tensing up and stared at the both of them. The laws of time didn't apply to him at the moment. He felt that time itself didn't existed because of this complicated situation— like seeing the one thing you love the most enjoying a laugh with a trickster. An innocent animal playing alongside a trap, or a moth drawn to a flame. Padmé couldn't possible be drawn to him... Right? He knew all her good smiles, and the ones that she flashed at him. She was giving Clovis one of those... Smiles.

He needed to move and talk to her. So he started to walk towards his fiancé, and thought of the start up of the conversation. He calmly spoke, " Senator Amidala..."

With a fast relfexing glance, Padmé turned to her side and gave him the most brightest smile. " General Skywalker! Welcome..." She wanted to embrace him, but fought the urge to give him the hug. Instead, she shook his hand and squeezed it very warmly.

Besides the amateurish roleplay (That they both had to play in the end), Anakin responded, " Thank you Senator. It's the pleasure ." He return the welcoming smile but it was a lonely one at the most.

A stern yet confindent voice appeared, " General." Apparently, it was clearly Rush Clovis whom's hand was stretch out in front of Anakin.

His eyes were clouded with deep rivalry for him, and he saw it as a threat. " Rush Clovis." He but his tongue so hard at its sour name. Blood started to bleed inside of his mouth from the uprising anger.

" I assume that the Clone Wars are still on it's move? It's a shame that the Jedi is caught up in such unholy acts in it. Surely that must be tiring and stressful... Be relax and at ease my friend." Rush sugar coated his assault at the Clone Wars Veteran.

" It sure is." Anakin replied in displeasure. Of course, not at the statement but of the obnoxious asshole this Clovis was.

" Ahhh... and those Clones. Hearing all of that Clone talk must be quite the experience. I hear that they whip up the most interesting jokes, but how do they carry their weapons is that heat and cold climate. From what an hear they have quite the stamina than the regular average Jedi." Rush smirked at Padmé, whom seemed quite offended but hid it through a fake smile.

This was a outrage. This man was assaulting the purpose of the Jedi, Clones who were risking their lives not just from stamina, and the Jedi themselves. He was being aggressive in casual talk about the comparison between the two. Little did he knew, that both the Jedi and Clones were equals in the battles they fought together. In the battlefield, there was no time or for who had the upper hand in everything— unless it was downtime, but stil not the point. This man had a small and narrow minded brain. He did not even realized how bonding comes along with the two beings. The Jedi and Clones were family none of the less. Blood was surely spilled on the grassiest fields, to the coldest ice blocks ever known in the galaxy.

It was a typical response for someone close enough as a Senator. These kind of people will always appear, and especially in policical parties or activist groups. Until one day, that certain person will push your buttons too hard.

The party room began to round up their conversations, before heading out to the ramp and unto the ship. The three remained silence, yet Padmé walked towards the crowd; and soon after the two ignorant men walk behind her. Anakin prayed that Rush would completely shut the hell up. He hoped that he will not continue to make any other threats before losing his sanity—

" That female Togruta of yours. I hear that she's very stealthy in battle and quick enough in reflexes... I wonder if she is fast enough to get through anyone. At least I hear from Senator Bonteri that is..." The way that Rush said it... Rang in a disgusted tune. Like he describing a dead animal, which made the blonde-brunette very pissed.

Anakin stopped in his tracks and eyes frozen in shock. He turned around and hissed, " You know... You over-hear and assume everything now a days." His voice continued to boiled in malice, " What you hear is nothing but smack talk. And Ahsoka is not just some 'female Torgruta' but my apprentice. You will not disrespect the Clones or her."

" My apologizes General Skywalker."

With that, the remaining fellows boarded the ship quietly. The Senators sat next to the each other, including Padmé next to the cheap-talked Clovis. This made Anakin more uncomfortable and angry at the man. He was so sure that Padmé could sense his feelings, even though she wasn't force-sensitive. Thus, made his heart very heavy as he stood from the far end of the ship. She was all too familiar with his emotions, and the triggers that could set him off. She knew when he was hurting, and all of those signs since The Battle of Genosis.

The Senator comforted Anakin, even after he confessed of how he killed the Ruskan Raiders; and the horror of reliving the death of his mother Shimi. The Jedi Knight remember the way her soft hand went to the base of his head. Of how she soothed him by rubbing her hand through the short faded out blonde locks. He remembered letting out tears, and only ranted to Padmé about the Jedi Council and Obi Wan were holding him back.

Padmé Amidala was the only woman Anakin only ranted to about these things. It ranged in the Jedi Order to the most deepest and darkest secrets in his life. She asked no questions, but only to hear what Anakin had to let out from his mind. At the same time, she was compassionate for him since he was nine. The Naboo Senator was a good woman to her people and her future Fiancé. It showed in her charcater traits, and in the way she talked.

Anakin tighten one hand on the handle of ship, and closed his eyes. He only wished that she could see his suffering in the dark. He manifested in these untamed emotions, which was killing him slowly. His mind was clouded by them, and didn't knew how to tell his soon-to be wife. In the end, it was just hard to tell people about those deadly emotions. Anakin only hoped that Padmé would randomly ask him, and in taking the lead of the conversation.

The trip lasted about three hours, which was pure hell for Anakin. For the remaining time, he was standing up on his feet and kept watch over the ship. It was so hard to keep focus, his mind kept switch back to the two political icons and the mission. His mind was running in a marathon, the thoughts and conflictions were running it's lanes. He rubbed two fingers along side the bridge of his nose slowly. A headache was beginning to throb painfully, in a sense of ease to numb it that way.

The young man tried to meditate during those hours for Force's sake. He tried in his very power to let those negative feelings unto the force. It was impossible. He couldn't find peace within the battlefield of his mind. How how could he find harmony, knowing that his Fiancé was talking to a man of poor character? How could he find the strength to resist the temptation to punch the man? Most of all, why did that occurring thought came into play?

A female yet soft voice interrupted, "— General Skywalker... Anakin!" That voice could pierce through the darkness in every Galaxy, and leave the stars unshaken by the aftermath. The voice belonged to Padmé.

" I'm sorry... I must have spaced out." In result, they were the only two people inside of the ship. It's crazy how a person can get so wrapped up in their thoughts— that you lose track of time.

She giggled, " You sure have Ani... We must head out now. Everybody is waiting for us."

" Wait— Padmé... I need to tell you something."

" What happen Ani?" Her voice was reassuring and gentle.

Anakin sucked a deep breath in, " I don't... feel comfortable with Clovis around you. He— I know how he poisoned you and how I had to carry you back to Corusant." A sudden change of voice rose up," You almost died and I had to be the one to take of you. I don't want to see you dead because of him. This could be a risk and—"

" I know what he did was wrong. This event is a founding program for the Republic, for us to rebuild homes in it's system. I'm not saying what he did was right or an excuse for him. I guarantee you that there will be no threats during this week. So, Please trust in me ,and on my judgement in this party occasion. " She comforted him as she rose her hands to rub his arms. The Senator smiled softy at him, " After the couple of days, we are relieved from this event. Then we can be at ease with each other."

He chuckled, " It's a promise then." A gloved hand carelessly swept across the Senator's cheek.

Padmé continued, " Don't think I forgot about you my Jedi Knight." She leaned in forward and kissed him softy on the lips. Her hands moved onto Anakin's dark tunic, and softly slid them across the leather. " I will never trade anything for this moment."

" Me neither."

" Good."

* * *

The next couple of days seemed like a blur. Most of the Senators carried on with their ways, and chatted about the most political things; Including the casual chats about the war, families, success, and the fundraisers. To Anakin's sense of mind it was fairly simple and normal. It was something that most people seemed to enjoy and in pleasure of it. They can have no trace in thought... Laughing... Dancing... and Love without a care.

It was Anakin's last day for this mission. In a few hours, his shift would be relieved very soon. He wished his visit could stay longer with Padmé despite of Clovis. The tension between the soon-to-be married had builded up rapidly. This tension picked up during the first few nights, and it made no sense to the Jedi Knight.

During those nights, Padmé would come in late in her guest bedroom as Anakin would check up on her at midnight. He noticed that she was mostly tired— too tired to come up to him and cuddle or kiss. She was short and quick with him, while peaking a kiss on his lips that he so longingy craving for. Anakin wanted to be refueled by Padmé's love, as if acting in starvation of the very name for hunger. Satisfaction. In all so being dehydrated of water that a plant needed in order to grow. One moment, he actually leaned in closer to deepening the kiss; but she move past by him as if in a hurry. It pained him greatly on a worst deal.

He stood guard most of the mind at the castle- like- mansion, and kept an close eye on his soon-to-be wife. In addition, the small-minded man on her left side, whom she was dancing passionately with. Clovis took Padmé's hand and lead it to the center of themselves. She tensed up very suddenly at the touch and nervously looked at the marble floors. At the same time, she was dared in a way her eyes glimmered by it. The kind that you would see a young couple at a ball, yet dancing together at the same time.

He could tell that she felt uncomfortable with the man. Clovis seemed like the man who can enforce his own desires on people. This could go in being mentally, logically, and physically if he wanted his way. Should Anakin feel somewhat protective over Padmé? Certainly yes, these were the traits in a man like Clovis that she should be careful of. Even if she saw the goodness in her judgement with Clovis— Anakin beg to differ. It swallowed him whole to see a good woman with a low mannered man. Why should he not be jealous? Why not put a whole hearted faith-trust bond with Padmé? All these questions leaded her Fiancé to doubt in himself as a man.

Anakin's eyes squinted, by the bright lights that ignited the ballroom quite blindly. He wasn't used to the bright lights, which made his eyes hurt alittle and throbbed in the process of such. Despite of this, he kept his ego in tact, and lost his 'Purpose before feelings' along the way. He took a deep breath in and hoped that the anxiety would die down. Oh how wrong Anakin was— because the next moment he looked up— Clovis captured Padmé's cheek and kissed it with much more passion. To the Jedi Knight's eyes, all was pictured was a snake biting into a luscious fruit. Clovis took Padmé's hand and kissed it with the same passion. Both Senators parted ways as the dance music in the ballroom stopped.

Clovis came on to the center of the ballroom, and made a loud clap. It echoed throughout the room, that the Senators and special guest came to a halt on their talks. Every head turned their attention to him, and listened closely to the upcoming speech. He continued to clap again, making sure that every focus was on him. Aka the 'Life of the Party' that Rush Clovis was aiming to pick up.

" Attention everyone! May I have your attention please." He rose his voice in authority, " As you may have heard by now— This event was founded by these greatest Senators I know! To be more clearly of this, we are happy to announce that the next course of months— Senator Amidala and I are going to plan together on rebuilding cities. Of course, the thanks goes to each and everyone of you!"

A loud roaring applause came from the audience. Each and everybody nodded in agreement and satisfaction in the upcoming production. Except for Anakin, whom was utterly speechless and shocked by this announcement. He didn't know how to process this sudden news. He didn't know if he should be angry or shaken in—

Clovis continued, " ... And from the last several months, Senator Amidala and I were planning this success tonight. That is why—" He knelt down in front of Padmé, and gazed his eyes unto her passionately. " Will you marry me? Padmé Amidala?"

Betrayal. Anakin was shaken by that very feeling from his fiancé. He couldn't move and forgot how to breath at the moment. Possibly even forgetting how to breathe for awhile, yet everything was falling down in ashes. His lungs were far worse than being set on fire, but being frozen by this moment. Far more worse than being in carbonated most definitely.

At the same time, Padmé turned her head in shock towards Anakin. She looked in him in same translation of thought as he was. Her eyes widen in fear, and not knowing how to respond in this sudden engagement. " I..."

Soon after, Anakin shook his head and scoffed; as he headed out for the back door in anger. The sudden ' beep' on his comlink rang loudly in acknowledgement for the shift to be over. It was perfect timing at least for the unstable Jedi Knight's mind. He was so upset as he furiously speed-walked past the doors— not even saluting the clones that held their respects for the General. He didn't even want to pick up his luggage or anything at the moment.

Futher down the castle hallway, the Jedi General heard fast heal-clanking steps chasing after him. He shook his head in anger and sorrow, and fought the urge to stop for Padmé. His eyes rolled in frustration, not even wanting to talk to the woman. As we all know, they were both in the wrong for their actions and choices. Anakin's mind couldn't go around the thought. that his Fiancé was seeing Clovis without notice.

" Wait— Anakin! Stop I need to talk to you!" The Senator roared her voice.

The Jedi Knight came to a halt. He took a deep breath in, and slowly turn around to face the woman whom loved him. His eyes were blank, that made up the dullness in those blue eyes. His heart continued to beat in a unsteady pace, which continued to race in anxiety.

"L-Listen... It's not what it looks like. Why... Are you leaving?" Padmé huffed as she was trying to catch her breath. Strands of hair fell down beside her temples. Her eyes were deep, that was always so hard to read at times. Even Anakin confessed this to himself multiple times.

He spoke, " The council called up and said that my shift was to be switched." Anakin puffed, " How could... you do this? How come you didn't tell... Me?" His voice broke in hurt and betrayal. He crossed his arms protectively for himself. " Why?"

" It's always been about you. I declined his proposal, because I am bound by you; by this oath we are going to take very soon." Padmé rose her right hand that wore the silver ring. Despite it being on the wrong hand, she intertwined it with Anakin's left hand. She rested both of their hands on her chest. " Trust me."

Anakin softy grabbed their hands, and but hesitated for a moment or two. He slowly slipped off her ring, and took it between their hands. His fingers curled Padmé's hand that held the ring inside of her palm. He took a few steps back, as the couple looked backed at each other sadly. His eyes were tearing up, " I'm sorry Padmé... but right now I just don't know."

The Senator's face was shocked in realization, " Huh?" Her voice broke in a whisper as a tear rolled down her blushed cheek.

The Several seconds later, the Clone space jet came by the open court as the winds rushed over the two. The ex-couple stood in silence, not embracing nor exchanging words for the last moments— Together. The jet finally made impacted on the ground, lowering down the loud air jets. Anakin turned around and headed towards the entranced, and exchanged a short talk with the Jedi. The Senator hung her head low to the side, but waited for the other Jedi to escort her back to the ballroom. She nodded in agreement with him, and both of them entered past the dark marbled hallways.

Anakin aboarded the ship and saluted the Clones on board. He made his way down to the farthermost seat there was. Once he made himself comfortable, the carrier lifted off from the ground. The young man leaned his head back on the leather seat slowly. He looked out at the horizon of the planet, its night skys were dominated the whole planet. He took a deep breath as a single tear fell headshot on the metal floor. His brows knitted upwards in sorrow, as the emotions became the roller coasters in the theme park.

At any moment, Anakin's whole mind was surely about to lose it. Like a ticking time bomb that was going to explode in all different kinds of emotions. And it was either going to be in pure sorrow, or in spontaneous rage.

...

/. Author's ending Notes: Yes! It was Clovis all along that was going to be the special guest in all of this :0 Hopefully I will have the next Chapter up soon! It consist in emotional and heartwarming Anisoka fluff and rainbows. So I let ya'lls mind wonder in deep thought in sorts. Constructive Criticism and reviews are always welcomed! As always, Happy Ready and be Blessed! ./


	8. Chapter 8

/. Authors beginning notes: GAHHH well here you guys go! Somewhat of a emotional chapter and sort for our blond/brunette Jedi and the fabolous Ahsoka. Did y'all see Forces of Destiny yet? All I have to say is that they made our guy hella blonde and makeup that cost way more than my budget. Anywho, it's a good series with all the heroines in Star Wars :) Totally worth it.

Again this chapter will pretty much just be emotional yet fluff— This chapter was pretty fun to write with all the goodies and sorts. Another series I am writing is called, " Of Speeches and Blurs" which is another Anisoka fic idea that came up suddenly, and no worries I will finish this series as well with the next :D I will let y'all's imagination go wild with this LOL ./

* * *

Chapter 8 - Healing At Last

Anakin walked down the Temple's healing chambers, and walked normally as usual in a fast pace. However, every bone in his legs and chest ached with throbbing pain. He knew this pain was caused by anxiety and culture shock by the last mission. Every muscle in his body was binding in pain to bone. Not just his body but his mind. After realizing that Padmé was secretly seeing Clovis several months. Without him knowing anything at all.

The courtyard scene played over and over again. It repeatedly played Anakin's head and heart, resulting him to relive the pain and hurt. His blue eyes were heavy and drained, and haven't yet had the time to cry about the hold-off. It seemed that the very light in his eyes started fading over the years. He felt he was losing himself, being torn apart By Padmé and Obi Wan — the very two people who had such an impact on him years ago.

Padmé— their relationship had hit to a uncertain point, and it was stressful for Anakin. That was the problem. Because he chose to assume that the Senator was cheating on him with Rush Clovis. Had it been true or false? These questions continued to build up and up into another issue. Marriage was supposed to be perfect right? Of course there have been issues but it was hurting his identity for _years._ He hated his mind the most, and never saw it was a tipping point

At the same time, Anakin wasn't right either for his actions. They were both in the wrong, that left both sides wounded by the aftermath. He was a emotional wreck that tampered in the healing chambers. The Jedi Healers avoided his way, as the morning lights pasted by him in rectangular beams.

A piece of dirty blonde lock fell on the Jedi Knight's face. He quickly pulled back his hair, but somehow failed to attempt to pull it behind his ear. He gave a long sigh in tiredness, while trying to cut his mind from the darkness. It was emotionally draining from the war while dealing with the engagement hold-off (Not to mention that it was illegal to marry a Jedi). He couldn't shake this off with ease or satisfaction, because Anakin truly and deeply loved the Senator. All these small things gather around his mind, that ranged from one lie to a fact. The conspiracies exploded rapidly in his mind that rioting in him. It went across in loving Padmé in the best he did, and the fact he was the victim. Anakin made this theory about him, rather than to think about his other significant half's side of the story.

Has the universe gone mad? Had it truly went haywire with someone who hid things behind your back? It was a world-clashing feeling, with the cosmos being the reason being for such a feeling. The stars couldn't explain every single detail in a story. The universe couldn't care less about this heartbreak.

At the very least, He could visit Ahsoka whom was resting in the healing chambers. He needed to lay off his 'Heart-Break' phase, and to pull on the 'Role Model' face. Anakin needed to see her first, yet he could have wanted to see Obi Wan then— He wanted to see her with his own eyes. It was the very least he could do for her and himself today.

The Jedi Knight finally reached toward Ahsoka's assigned chamber. He saw that her screen door was open, — He froze in wonderstruck. There she was sitting on the bed cross legged in meditation. She wore a lime green dress with an greyish diamond faded pattern with dark green leggings underneath it. In making more matters interesting... Ahsoka's headpiece was _off._ His eyes narrowed to her forehead, noticing that it was more average to a human's forehead; yet rather smaller than average Togruta's. This was the first time he saw her very casual, which never minded him. Anakin quietly walked past by his friend and went to one of the room's outer corner.

In fascination, the young man chuckled in a teasing way at Ahsoka. He crossed his arms over his chest, and continued to survey her by her meditation. Anakin wished he could meditate more, but rather found in a form of fixing things. He was proud that his student could focus on channeling this without struggle. In a way, He began to envy Ahsoka a little by the complete calmness painted on her face. There was a presence that was nostalgic about her which was surprisingly realistic and raw. His eyes began to wander, surveying her chest in every breath she took. Her breathing was deep and broad shoulders were in a good position... and her full lips were formed in a thin line. Aside from the brownish lip tint, an natural darkish pink complimented Ahsoka's skin. They looked so _soft._

In their bond, Anakin was afraid of overstepping that line because it was becoming more of a longing affection. So he looked down, praying that the heat on his cheeks would die down soon. He knew that Ahsoka had the same feelings as him, and that's what he hates. He hates the fact that she already knows his feelings- Even when he doesn't recognizes his own buried feelings.

In the smallest of gestures, Anakin's hand began to rub his elbow that was covered by the tunic fabric material. He swallowed hard, shortly after seeing Ahsoka's lashes fluttering suddenly. Their eyes were locked on the other, like a movement between two mutual lothal felines crossing each other's territory. Her cheeks and lekku began to turn darker shades of the colors on her skin. She must have realized that he must have been staring at her for a good while.

" I had to take off my headpiece and the beads for examination... If it bothers you— I can-"

He blurted out, " Not all at— I mean— Are you okay?" Great. Now he was stuttering and slamming his own words. " Are you alright?"

Ahsoka outreach to grab a hold of her small triangle-like headpiece and silka beads. She began to quickly lossen the piece as the 'beaded' sounds taking affect, but her Master blurted, " No— it's fine really. It doesn't bother me. I don't mind at all by all means."

She smirked, " Oh... Are you saying that you like me without this on?" She laughed softly, " Not all Togrutas have their headpieces glued to their head." Her hand laid the beads and headpiece back down by the right side of her. An elastic band was covered around her middle finger that pulled together the sleeve that was designed in the outfit. Her fingers laced a crossed the pieces that were next to the pillow softly.

" You still haven't answered my question." Anakin repeated softly this time. He came closer to the edge of the bed and sat next to her swiftly. His eyes were glued to white sheets for a moment, but turn his gaze at her slowly. His hands were clasped together that rest in between his lower thighs and knees while leaning himself in.

For a split second, he could have sworn he saw a flash of bright vivid blue and lavender danced across her lekku. The strips that made up part of them, meaning she was flustered already when he was staring at the sheets.

" I... I'm doing well. The healers said that I healed greatly in a short amount of time. They said I should be discharged in a day or so, which is good news to hear." Ahsoka sighed in relief, " It's been boring laying here for almost a week. We could have been back at the front lines already."

" I know what you mean."

Ahsoka looked back at him suddenly in studying Anakin's broad features. He had dark circles around his eyes and looked emotional and physically tired. She could tell he hadn't been sleeping well again. Ahsoka felt major waves of sadness and other mixed feelings that rolled in the force. She knew about his mission before, and assumed it was triggered by it. So she did the unexpected.

The young Togruta woman extended her lime-colored sleeved arm around Anakin's shoulders. Her palm cuffed his shoulder blade and softy squeezed him in comfort, and laid her head on his shoulder. She tried her best to avoid poking him with her montrals, soon after he wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her closer to his body, and finally rested his head on the dip of her head. She giggled softly, in responding how the touch was comforting to both of them.

They held on to each other for a few minutes, before Anakin had let her go softy. He asked suddenly, " Do you want to take a scroll around here?" He smiled softly at her, " With me...I mean..." The tone to his voice was different, even by the end of his sentence his voice croaked. He was completely out of his nature which concerned Ahsoka greatly.

She nodded, " Of course, but in one condition Skyguy."

" And what is that?"

" That you will eat lunch with me! I can tell you haven't eaten yet."

Anakin's eyes sparked for a moment, and leaned his head down as he chucked, " Gee thanks Snips. I owe it to you." He smiled greatly as he reached a hand towards her cheek. He rubbed his gloved thumb aside her painted white wing, until he realized what he was doing. His eyes widen a little as well with hers— pulled back his hand to himself. " I'm sorry."

" No— Anakin it wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong." Ahsoka said suddenly. Even so, he didn't make eye contact with her and she could feel shame in the force within their bond. She placed her hand on his warm cheek and gently turned his face; so that his eyes could meet hers. Her eyes studied his face taking notice of how rosy his cheeks were... Of how he blushed. It made her stomach twist in a firely way.

" I know..."

" I know you do..."

* * *

After some time later, the duo strolled through the Temple casually. They talked about the little things and the unrecognized parts of the building, making Anakin somewhat let lose of his build-up feelings for his student, but a tint of depression remained in him. It was a outrage, because even in the beginning of their relationship- had started a master and apprentice then so on to a friendship. Unexpectedly, his feelings had grown into something much more than he could have ever imagine. For Force's sake, he was General of the 501st Battalion and was called many names from across the universe. The Chosen One.

They slowly strolled out of the temple and continued to walk by it's trees and garden like area. It wasn't as huge like botanical gardens in Naboo, nor too forestry like Shili. It was just right, the mini layout was just as peaceful for Jedi to meditate in peace. Ahsoka swifty hopped and continued to walk on a ramp as it escalated higher. Anakin chuckled softly and looked up at his apprentice in fascination stare. He smiled softly at her, admiring her hands behind her back as she looked down on him; and kindly returning the smile.

Ahsoka- Whom he swore to protect and teach, was already breaking the ancient code of the Jedi by forming an attachment. In the worst of the wonder, deeper feelings in a sense of compassion was forming in a longing new light. He had question every mortal law by the Jedi since at Ahsoka's age, but this was to the extreme dangerous kind of beam. Even back to Battle of Geonisis, it felt so right that was build on a foundational love with the Senator. Despite it was build on lies and deception; there was a strong pillar of physical contact.

In the mist of the universe on his shoulders, attachment was his biggest struggle according to a second-faced man inside his heart. Obi Wan had told him several times during Anakin's time as a Padawan, and now as a Jedi Knight. At the same time he could deny so many demons he had, but not the very girl in front of him. His very own student whom was surveying the ancient writing on Temple's wall. Her eyes sparkled down the walls, while her thumb fumbled the elastic that was around her middle finger. Through her lips, she mouthed some of it's ancient language. In all to Anakin's perspective... she looked _so... pretty._ His deep and soulful eyes took noticed of her features- acknowledging the light green dress she had worn and the lime colored sleeves that covered her well muscular arms. All in his surveillance, a tint fireball ignited in the middle of him.

It was the little thoughts and fires like this that would lead the cracks. That had lead to the dam to burst in Force- knows _what he could do to her._ It terrified him greatly.

She was a different kind of danger, which their bond was connected to the Force- which allowed no emotion to be hidden nor concealed. Anakin could trust her with every being he had, except for the secrets that lied in truth. To his confession, the young man wanted to live in this fantasy forever of everything in it. During the fight back to the temple, he had fantazied Ahsoka's arms around him in a welcomed hug. He imagined burying his head inside of her neck, and breathing in her scent. Her hands digging in his locks, and twisting knots as she chanted his name over and over—-

" Master? Are you okay?" Ahsoka suddenly asked. She slowly came walking down from the ramp and came in front of him. Her blue eyes beamed with light.

He paused for a moment and blinked slowly. His voice hoarsely replied, " Yeah." For _Force's sake. His voice just cracked._

The young Jedi Knight only prayed and hoped that his voice wasn't noticeable. He continued to walk forward leaving Ahsoka behind. She quickly caught up to him and folded her sleeved arms behind her back and continued to walk next to him.

She leaned forward to see Anakin's face, but he quickly turned his head back to something. It was almost as if he was avoiding her gaze, and obviously it was very noticeable. Her eyes widen a bit, finally realizing the current situation that he was indeed avoiding her. Ahsoka breathed softly and decided to play it cool by letting him lead the way.

After the long walk, Anakin lead them to a almost private spot underneath a tree. Underneath it was a mini hill with the grass being a shade of yellowish green. They finally sat down underneath the tree, being completely comfortable and hovered over the shadow of the tree. He ran a gloved hand over his hair and let out a sigh. Ahsoka leaned her back against the tree and spread her legs straight on the soft grass. Her stomach sparked fireworks from hearing his sigh, so she turned her head; and softly bit her bottom lip. The two finally relaxed underneath the shade and listened to the breeze in a deep meditation. They felt the Force harmonizing in peace and flowing freely in their bond.

The grass. The clouds. Only the Force. In everything that it was, it continued to heal everything in their very identity and bond. Melodizing in complete harmony to Ahsoka's mind. Suddenly, she felt a weight on her lap and so opening her eyes in shock. Her eyes beamed down to see Anakin's head resting on her lap. She froze as her heart raced like she just finished a marathon. There wasn't anything she could say or do, except to leaned her head forward and rest her hands on his head. It felt so right yet chaotic, almost being a high point she didn't want to come down.

In a strange response, her hand gently petted his head as one slid down to his neck. She breathed softy and looked up to the sky. Being completely lost in wonder and hoping this moment will never come to a end. If the Force was eternity then this moment would be the eternity with him.

Ahsoka looked down at Anakin again. She saw his long eye lashes brushing against tired skin. He had his hands folded and rested on his stomach, with such a look of peace and certainty. This was the first time Ahsoka had ever seen him like this, being completely lost, yet allowing himself in the force. She knew that he struggled with meditations, but maybe he was just tired or finding a part of him lost in the Force.

He mumbled softly, " I... I'm not completely lost you know Snips." and opened his bright blue eyes to meet hers. He swallowed deeply and smirked, " Don't get so comfortable with me now."

Ahsoka wrinkled her nose, " Looks like you were getting comfortable just now. How's your beauty sleep Master?" She softy moved her hands to the sides of his head shyly. Thus looking up to see the clouds forming in a trianglar shapes.

Anakin didn't answer her question but somehow changed the subject, " ... You see those trianglar clouds up there?" He prompted his elbow back on the grass and straightened up a bit to meet her level.

" Yeah."

" They are forming Fulcrum. They are the center of the sky... like this—" He grabbed her hand and pointed her index and thumb upwards as her other three fingers curled. His hand met her other half in the same form as her fingers. Their fingers touching in a complete triangle as Anakin lifted their hands to the sky.

In completion, the clouds formed a upside triangle like shape while their hands illustrated a triangle in showing two triangles being shown. Fulcrum. He swallowed, " The center that pulls them all together. That plays the very key role." He looked ato see Ahsoka fascinated by his symbolic teaching. She felt tears welting up in her eyes but pushed them back.

He smiled deeply and slowly straightened himself up to face Ahsoka. They stared into each other's as the breeze went by them, being completely consumed by the breeze. Anakin slowly reached his gloved right hand which seemed like a eternity to reach her winged cheek. In making physical contact, she leaned into is hand and sighed softy— feeling him closing in the distance. Her hands laid against the smooth tunic, that tugged on the edge of his robes. He was killing her slowly by his lips touching her own. Finally His lips met hers passionately and all in one focus.

Her lips were so soft. He couldn't get enough, even pulling her in closer in a tight embrace. Soon enough, her hands slid throughly in his hair and kissed him that lingered through every kiss. They both pulled back breathing heavily on each other's lips, leaning their foreheads with eyes closed in satisfaction.

" We should head back..." Anakin breathed at last. His eyes were opened half way but closed again as her lips met his again. This time, more gentle that lead her hands to cup his cheeks. Ahsoka's hand pushed back his matted hair aside, and rested her forehead to his lips. He responded to the kiss and hugged her tightly. Acknowledging their intimacy as every moment seemed to pass by the time.

* * *

The walk back to the Healing Chambers was kept in silence. None of them spoke a single word as the sun crept down into the night. The lights in the Chambers lit up as Anakin escorted his apprentice into her assigned chamber. Soon enough the Togruta decided to break the silence.

" All in a day's work for us huh?" Ahsoka whispered as she stretched her arms. She popped a bone loudly and cursed, " Ouch... I should probably hit the refresher and rest."

He laughed softy, " Probably." His voice rang harmony bells inside her lekku— in response of them turning vividly blue. " I'll be back. Just going to check in with Obi Wan for a moment." Once again, his deep blue eyes wandered to see her bronzed lips. In the past, he would have gave a quick glanced... but this time it was more lingering. " You know how he can get."

" I know"

She lifted two fingers to her head and saluted him as she closed the door to the refresher. Thus locking the door quickly and turning the shower overhead on. _Very snippy._

Anakin rolled his eyes at her and left out from her room swiftly. He adjusted his robes and smiled to himself quietly— Surprised to see Obi Wan leaning on the side of a wall. Had he been hearing their conversation or looking? In this awkward silence, It was the kind of look your parents would scold for sneaking in a friend late at night. Without their permission.

"... The reports of Ahsoka's recovery is indeed the work of _something else._ " Obi Wan huffed out a long sigh of stress. He began to stroke his beard anxious which was rarely a scene nobody probably saw except for Anakin.

Anakin huffed, " Explain,"

He paused, " She suffered from injuries that could of _killed her instantly._ From judging where her wounds where placed, Ahsoka had miraculously healed faster that anything we have ever seen."

" What do you think this could be?"

" That's the problem. _We don't know. Supposed do you know?"_

Anakin lifted up his head and raised a eyebrow, " What... are you implying?"

" I'm _implying_ to the fact Ahsoka's wrist was indeed bruised Anakin. I am indeed positive that this supernatural Force-Knows-What power had healed her. My question to you... did you cause that bruise?"

The pit of Anakin's stomach twisted in guilt and fear. He wasn't afraid of his own representation but the fact Ahsoka could be taken away from him. _He needed her._ In loyalty, his eyes met Obi Wan's own to see disappointment. It was the same as always and there's no point of lying or covering it up now. He was caught.

"—Yes. And it was out of anger. We talked it out and it was before the accident. I— I was wrong and shouldn't have hurt her like this—"

" _Anakin—"_

He interrupted, " _We talked it_ **out.** Unlike how we were supposed to." There again like a billion times before, the aggressiveness was leaking out again. He mentally tried to stop himself but it all came out unexpectedly, " _Maybe_ if you stop pointing out all my flaws, we can leave this all behind us. I would appreciate it if you didn't always belittled me." He gulped, " If you excuse me—"

A rough hand grabbed his shoulder, " _We_ can't keep brushing this aside Anakin! You have to communicate with me, if we want our Padawan not to experience this kind of force knows what it is! You have to trust me." Obi wouldn't let go of his lose, " You can't throw this back on me. I'm only trying to help you."

 _Our Padawan? She's not yours._

In one motion, Anakin smacked aside Obi's hand and pushed him hard against the wall, " You had your chance. You had the opportunity to talk this out with me." His fist tightly grabbed his tunic almost lifting him up from the floor. However Obi just looked at him unreadable, and refused to fight back.

" You don't know what is going inside my head right now. So back **off."**

 _She's mine. All mine._

In one fast motion, he released his grip from him and looked down blankly to the ground. Everything was blurry in his eyes, the anger, frustration, and confusion was all in his mind at the moment. He wanted to run away, but he couldn't now. It would only cause a bigger scene than it did now. Not that anyone saw anything.

" I don't know how to help you then." Obi responded deeply. His voice sounded hurt, but obviously his student did not noticed.

Anakin quickly replied, " Then just leave me alone for while. Until I figure myself out."

" I won't let you emotionally and physically hurt Ahsoka again. She's my student whether you like it or not. Until you figure out your issues, she would be coming along my battalion, missions, and training from now on. Is that clear?" Kenobi informed very parental like.

 _No._ " Yes it is."


	9. Chapter 9

Long time no see ~

Been caught up with my college stuff like knocking out math remedial classes because well they are worth that degree huh? I have not yet abandoned this story ;) or my upcoming fic called " Of speeches and blurs." which is in the progress of planning LOL Also I'm planning to cut theses chapters shorter to fit in total of eighteen chapters, I want to be able to cut in more dialogue and action between them XD Overall to have a good balance of the story and it's plot.

Consider this as another turning point in the story, this is slightly over my action in stories but still appropriate LOL I don't the graphic sorts so wrong place LOL Or Obi!Mom would not have it shall we? If he can't get none, no one can including our favorite space duo! Positive commits and constructive criticism is always welcomed!

Yes less talking and more story telling.

Gotcha,

Frocin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Awareness**

Heaviness. The "feeling" pounded hard against and in Ahsoka's chest and mind. She didn't know how the sudden emotion occurred, but she did know it was from _him._ Everything that came from her master was a alarming puzzle piece, including the rawness and emotion from his very own being. Ahsoka knew then something was up to no good, especially how it gave off an electric signal almost like a piercing echo.

Force bonds were the most fascinating yet perplexing subject and topic to learn about. As a youngling, she was the most average at learning and communication in this practice. However she was indeed an excellent youngling overall, and acing every practice run and exam there was. However, her very first force bond was Master Plo Koon, after he had befriended and became a fatherly figure for her. There was a fascinating formation of their bond. Especially after comforting the small togruta child on the cruiser thus entering into a brave new world. Never in all the young togruta's life, had she ever had to deal with a complicated yet raw bond with Anakin Skywalker. The only person who was intimately raw with Ahsoka.

The warmth of the waters from the shower head rushed over her soothingly, but the force was begging to beg differ. The Padawan turned off the shower head, thus shaking her head as her lekku flopped and reach for a towel. She blinked suddenly, letting the water droplets drop and settle unto her lashes and skin. In a moment, she stopped her movement and closed her eyes and breathed deep letting herself go unto the force. The movements of the temple, Younglings, Masters, and the skies were all communicating deep within her soul. Until finally, she had reached for _him._ Ever so steady as if a observer, she looked deep unto and at his perpective.

 _She looked at him._

 _And he slowly turned his back and looked unto her, " Snips?"_

She yelled, " Uragh!" thus immediately ending the force bond encounter. _Physically._ In addition to knocking over several of the hygienic shower products. She kneeled down on the shower's ground and gripped the towel around herself; and turned several deep shades of red and oranges across her face. _"Did he see me?"_

After several minutes of recovery later, she had finally emerged out of the shower. She headed back with hesitation yet confine to her assigned healing chamber. Hopefully they would both brush off the topic or Anakin wouldn't bring up the embarrassing encounterment. For force's sake, she too herself had barged in on him shirtless accidentally and he too was too cool about it. This shouldn't be too big of a deal. Apologize and move forward.

After making that final turn point and into the small room- she had saw him. He was sleep and sitting comfortably on the chair near by her bed. His hands across his stomach, while crossing his long leg above his knee. Despite Anakin's tall and muscular figure the universe would often see him as... he definitely could be mistaken for being younger than his average age. After a long sigh of tiredness, Ahsoka slowly walked towards him but had kept her distance. She had to wonder even though— Perhaps it was due to his youthful personality at times? Or maybe he wasn't eating much these days. Had war really gone stuck to his head?

It had just been like old times, back during the earlier days of the clone wars when she was knocked out cold by the parasite mission. Where he was sitting by her side, as she awoke with sudden fear as if not being able to return to the place where she could find home again. Even with the roles switched, Altar of Mortis wouldn't be so terrifying when Anakin awoke from the demonic Son vision. His Padawan was there to set his peaceful mortals at rest. She truely had meant it when she laid her hand upon his shoulder for comfort, and all the rest was comfort too.

The last month had been too fast, with the sudden feelings and realization on its toll. Ahsoka had began to wonder at the moment, _" What have we become?"_ Truely, it was indeed a sudden sprurt to their bond and relationship. They considered themselves as Master and Padawan, as well with the privilege of friends. Their actions for each other wasn't making any sense, but at the same time... it was. Everybody could view it to average or poor relationship. Under the sprout she has consider it... _Blissful._ No, it was their own language that no one could crack at it's vault. They didn't need to understand each other's next choice of words or actions, it went deeper and spontaneous in their force bond.

Suddenly, the Padawan had felt her friend's touch on her hand, alarming that he too was slowly awakening from his slumber. Anakin had looked up to see her and gave a sheepish smile. Then it turned to a smirk which she had frowned in a teasing way.

" Hey there..."

She gave a puff and laid her hands on her hips, " 'Slept better Master while I was gone?"

He turned his head, in following several strands of his matted hair to fall over his side, " I guess so." His deep blue eyes kept glued to the ground and gave a long sigh. Was it out of relief? Or was he annoyed by her words? Often his choice of words and body language made him hard to read at times.

After a long peaceful pause, he pressed on, " Oh and I didn't see anything by the way."

"- Oh What a relief."

They both had looked at each other, and bursted out laughing. Obnoxiously. His cheeks had begun to turn red, while Ahsoka went and sat on the edge of the bed. She leaned forward, " Are you blushing Skyguy?"

With a quick move, he grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him, " Maybe. Or maybe I'm just getting contagious by you." His knees cornered her sides, and pulled her closer towards him. " It might be the aroma."

She had caught herself between him and laughed, " Why can't we just joke like regular people?"

He swallowed, " Because we have people breathing down our backs." And left her hands to rest on her sides, but she put them back to intertwined his again. Sincerely. " I... need to tell you something Snips."

" About?"

This girl wasn't making it any easier for him. He needed to tell her everything including the incident with Obi Wan and maybe even with Padmé. It wasn't fair on her part to be left in the dark, especially since everything was changing. Especially how she's going to be assigned to as Obi Wan's Padawan for the time being. Force knows for how _long_ it could be, he had messed up real bad on his part with him. He wanted to apologize, but didn't know how to express it. His heart had began to race abnormally.

Anakin whispered, "I... messed up. Real Bad." He had hung his head low in shame, but he could still feel her hands warming up in his. In circulating motions, she rubbed her fingertips across his hands and palms. Her eyes deepened in humility and empathy, trying to put all the broken puzzle pieces together. He continued, " You... can't be living with me anymore. Obi Wan knows about how I.." His voice broke, " How I hurted you so badly with your wrist. I threw him against the wall _Ahsoka_. I said... such terrible things." A few tears splattered on their hands, warm and full of life. The only thing that is keeping of them and the people around them together. " I don't know how to approach to him now."

In the dim lighting of the healing chambers, Anakin felt her hand run up to his neck and sliding through his cheek. Her tanned orange finger tips played and swirled around his hair on the sides. The piercing light blue eyes looked deep unto his spirit, lifting up a veil of shame and uncertainty. Soon after, she rose her other hand and lifted it up to his other cheek, but he grabbed it softy instead. He curled her fingers to his rosy pale lips—and kissed them deeply. The same blues eyes that looked and observed her all these years, was now impaling her in a way she could never forget. In a nostalgic manner.

The Togrutan girl had to admit it, he had caught her off guard for a moment or two. She wasn't off guard about the words she was going to say to him. It wasn't about which roles they had anymore, she had to come bold and clean to him as a friend. It was the way it was meant to be.

She clicked her tongue, " Did you tell him that you already apologize and saved my life?" Her eyes began to wonder back into his eyes once more, " I feel that there's else linked to this. Something must have triggered you on your mission..."

He sighed and moved her hand to his neck, however she still felt his warm breath on her fingertips. She needed to stay focus, and to add on she already knew he was doing this to avoid the conversation. It's one of his bad habits she's been noticing ever since she became his Padawan. One of the old cards he's taught her was to be observant to others, but it wasn't in a gameful way. This concerned him, and she wanted him to come on his own to her. There wasn't a forceful way to do this, he had trusted her so much with everything already.

" Yes. Yes something did."

Her voice broke, _"_ _How?"_

Anakin sighed," I promise to tell you later... when I'm ready. Trust me on this." He leaned in closer as one hand laid her shoulder, " Please." He laid his weary head down on her shoulder, feeling a mixture of emotions rolling through the both of them in the force. For it's very own sake, the both of them were already pros to receiving and giving their emotions to each other. It didn't scare Anakin in a way, it became two souls living in a single body to his critical mind.

Ahsoka breathed, " You're a bad liar you know. "

He lifted his weary head up, as well with his suckish ego and pride to face the girl in front of him. The only one who knew the differences between scars, blurred lines, and masks in people. This very colorful yet work of a Padawan was always so reckless, yet becoming more _relentless_ of a friend. It wasn't by the roles anymore, and he didn't mind the changes. _The man adored her._

" 'Thought I was a pro by now." He chuckled softly as strands began to fall in front of his face. In letting all his walls come down in front of him, proceeded to lean forward towards Ahsoka's face.

A gloved hand ghosted upwards on her orange tanned skin, going from her jaw to tracing the white markings. Anakin had sucked in a breath, in watching her very blue eyes flutter from his actions. Soon after, he rested his lips softly; and sighed softly as two hands went through his dark blonde and brunette hair. He pressed his lips hard and deep against her full lips, feeling the sharpness of her teeth in his mouth and lips.

"Anaki—"

In another kiss, his hand tilted her jaw upwards towards him and stood up— bringing her up to stand with him. They warred for each other's lips, and letting strangeness and familiarity collide more harmonizing than fireworks. He ran his gloved hands around her arms and shoulders, almost tilting her back towards the hospital bed like a dance. Ahsoka grabbed the fabric of his tunics roughly and sliding her hands thoroughly across the leather like material— resulting his robe to fall back on the cold healing chamber's floor.

However— in a quick pinch— he felt two thick needle like teeth pierce his lip and the tip of his tongue. In feeling the overwhelming inflaming feeling dominated over the sweetness of her taste. Anakin grunted hard and in resulting both of them to fall hard on the hospital bed. They stared at each other for several seconds and bursted out laughing as Ahsoka's hand went over his mouth. In barely holding in her own laugh, she finally released her hand from his mouth. And saw his own lips. _Inflamed._

In the same position, she whispered but ended in a snort, "Wow... Your lips are _huge_ Skyguy." And continued in a wonderous like tune, " What's your secret?"

Anakin smirked, " Togruta kisses."

" You mean teeth?"

" Maybe both did the trick."

Ahsoka puffed, " You might be right but you're bleeding at the moment." She sat up on the bed as her master followed up alongside with her. " Let me."

" It kind of stings a little bit...",he resorted as she pressed the fabric long sleeves against his deep pinkish lips.

The Togrutan Padawan blushed vividly but shook her head, " It happens— even with me sometimes. Especially going through the late adolescence years, Togruti teeth tend to sometimes grow more like into fangs. If lucky, they can be short and not long." She then force-pulled a cube of ice from the tray on the counter nearby the window." It's for hunting purposes only, to paralyze and kill small to large animals like the akul. For humans..." She then pressed the ice cube against his lips, " It's only a very small minor injury."

He was almost dumbstruck. There were many times where Ahsoka could speak in almost anything informative, and it would sound soothing to his ears. She could explain a death certificate in perfect peace, while the words would still implied a deeper meaning to it. Of course sitting by his student, she had made everything complicated for him from the years. Now it was completely different, and she wouldn't have pressed on a question from back then. Even to when she had found him hiding away from her and the questions kept on rolling in seas of tension. Now, Ahsoka would have let him be and it he wanted to come closer to her— he would come back to her.

Even at the hard times, she would still have pressed on a question for Anakin. And he would answer to precisely for her, but only if he wasn't afraid of the outcome of it. Perhaps he might have traumatized from the previous responses from people. That had kept him locked up in feel of rejection, pain, and solitude. It all had rooted to _these certain people._

He couldn't be afraid now, especially since now Ahsoka has changed her perspective and hearing _for_ people. She had this vivid understand that he so envied so much from her, towards people who were force-sensitive or not. The girl still listened and saw so many close details, that he wished so longed to have. Now might be the chance to open up about everything to her.

In breaking away his thoughts, Anakin was brought back to reality when he had felt an familiar pressure on his lips. _Flesh._ He had then realized that she had brought her lips to his own. A hand had settled on his cheek that slowly slid down to his shoulder, then a pair of blue eyes locked onto his softy but steady. Like a observer rather than the predator hunting Togruta she had claimed to be. He bit his bottom lip hard yet slowly, while gazing on her lips yet wishing he was still more alert a back few seconds ago. To be aware of her touch and taste.

She cleared her voice, "... And that's all I needed to know. I know there's certain things we... can't explain or talk about. But I will _never_ judge you or see you as any less of you Anakin. There have been somethings that have happened to you, that may have scarred you from talking to people. Just know that I... I won't be uproared by your feelings. I'll listen and do my part."

The Jedi Knight paused for several minutes but then whispered, " It's not your job to... be able to carry all my emotional load— I mean you never had anything to do with any of my pain." He intertwined their hands together, rumbling his thumb and ring finger across her hand softly, " You never caused it and I've—"

In one quick motion, she slapped both of her hands on his face and brought him closer to her. Despite the random childish action, she made his mind go silent from his self blaming. He noticed that her legs were crossed together, and her lips were firmly thin in a frown while brows were knitted down. Almost like in stary constellation, she'd brought his forehead to hers in alignment. In the softest of tunes, Anakin had heard an unfamiliar sound he'd ever encountered... of _purrs?_ He looked up at his friend, like a lost child he could ever be, only kept his curiousity at Ahsoka. In all his years of training her, never once had the young man heard her make such a soft harmonious sound. It was indeed music to his ears, it suddenly had calmed him down so spontaneously from his heart pulse.

Her voice broke, " Thats enough... I don't want you to ever self blame yourself anymore." In laying her hands on his cheeks, she cried softy, " This is where the war _ends,"_ Thus rubbing her forehead against his, "In _here."_

 _It had hitted him hard._ Her words that could only pierce his soul yet reopen so many wounds— had brought the start of reconciliation to not only to his soul but mind. Peace. It was complete peace he could have ever experienced, if anything the Jedi could never bring such peace to him. Nothing compares to _her,_ it had all faded away when she had spoke those words to Anakin. Declaring such identity and hope again to him, almost similar to his late mother who would declare victories over him as a child.

He was speechless, in awe of Ahsoka's declaration and continous devotion and loyalty for him. He's seen and heard so much of her vows already, and he knew it was his turn to set in his own for hers. And in still knowing, the man wanted to change every aspect of his thinking and struggles. Through her, it was possible indeed that all the combinations were endless for the road ahead. This new hope was now burning inside of him, yet he didn't know how to respond to this vowful girl.

At the end of the conclusion, only hot tears could spill from his eyes. He'd looked up her, in atonement of her soft smile for only him in the heat of the moment. The soft lighting of the night had beamed pass through the window unto her features. It had only made her more nostalgic at the moment she had brought peace to him. And he couldn't be more happier than this, it just kept getting better and better for them. It was all too overwhelming for him, the pit of his stomach was on another high level than two weeks ago. The Jedi Knight could rest at last, and know that these times were unfolding.

In the heat of the moment, Anakin through his arms around the togruta and threw both of them to lay down on the soft bed. He had felt her flipped on her back, and pulled him by the tunic fabrics to lay on her chest. In a split second, the togruta smirked teary eyed and rested her hands deep in Anakin's hair. They stayed this way for several moments, enjoying and memorized each other's unique presence. The lighting of the stary night migrated through their figures, but as though time still moved forward— they were still stuck in this moment.

Until finally after several minutes later, Anakin softy spoke, " Hey Snips?"

She had continued to pet her hands throughly to his hair and whispered, " Yeah? "

He lifted his head, " I... don't want us to just see us as friends... So would you..." He started to lift half of his body off from her and scooted upwards to her. Finally resting one arm around her montrals, and laying on the right side of her. He finished, " So would _we_ be together?"

Ahsoka blushed, " I..." She had suddenly felt their hands being intertwined by him, feeling all sort of familiar and new emotions brewing inside of her. He looked softy yet mellowed at her, almost like a reader turning page from a book from finishing a chapter. Billions of flashbacks raided through her mind, from their first and to the current moments unfolding. A turning point.

His eyes glowed when she sobbed, " Yes. Yes... Yes!"

He responded hoarsely as he leaned towards her lips, "Then I'm yours." In kissing her ever so softly as she continued to cry large droplets of tears and pressed hard against him in an tight embrace. He quickly wiped away her tears with his thumbs, while kissing her wholeheartedly and deeply at max. Perhaps it was the most tightness embrace he had ever recieved from her, and hopefully he was the only one. He wanted to be _her first and last_ in everything she does.

She broke their kiss softy to breathe, but he pressed onto another deep fiery kiss and then pulled back. Anakin rubbed his nose against her cheek and breathed softly across her lips. He finally rested his forehead against hers, and Ahsoka looked up to see his face screwed up in so much emotions. His brows where knitted upwards and then down, almost like he trying to drink water from a fountain for the first time in months. He opened his eyes and smiled sheeplishly, but sincerely at her; and looked at her in a way she never seen him do before. He pulled her in a soft embrace, like putting together two puzzle pieces into one whole. It's edges would be complete and soft by their devotions.

" I'm yours." She had whispered.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _Author's final notes: So I'll try to update this story as soon as I can in my free time! Definitely be on a look out for the next chapter soon, It includes everything being at peace for now LOL Obi!mom may or may not find out about our OTP ;U_ _I'll update and finish up the Grammar on this story later on LOL_ _If I have extra free time, I'll write more one shots especially since clone wars is saved! Continued to read and be blessed! ~Frocin_


End file.
